


Marked from Beneath the Weirwood Tree

by Mocking_point



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anti Renly Baratheon, Anti-Rhaegar Targaryen, Dark Jon Snow, F/M, Gen, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Knight Jon Snow, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Political Alliances, Political Jon Snow, Political Sansa Stark, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Student Sansa Stark, Warg Arya Stark, Warg Bran Stark, Warg Jon Snow, Warg Rickon Stark, Warg Robb Stark, Warg Sansa Stark, Warging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/pseuds/Mocking_point
Summary: Soulmates were rare in Westeros, so when every single Stark child gains a soul-mark Westeros becomes instantly curious. Now while taking his role as the New Hand, Ned Stark brings his brood to King's Landing with him and Westeros will be changed forever.
Relationships: Alys Karstark/Jon Snow, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow & Arya Stark & Bran Stark & Rickon Stark & Robb Stark & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow & Catelyn Tully Stark, Myranda Royce & Sansa Stark, Robert Baratheon & Ned Stark, Shireen Baratheon/Rickon Stark, Yohn Royce & Jon Snow
Comments: 93
Kudos: 342





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to seem to be very similar to my other story "Northern Alliance" but tbh the story was NOT working when I tried to write it so I scrapped it and combined it with this story. My stories are often very action oriented, so I am testing my writing skills. Very, very VERY Political Jon coming, and Romance as well. Put your guesses for pairings in the comments. I won't be tagging pairings until they are revealed in the story. I hope you like it!

“Torrhen’s Square just sent a letter.” Catelyn said, causing Ned to nearly jump out of his skin. His lady wife had not spoken to him in nearly a fortnight. Ever since Jon had gotten sick, and he found her praying over his bed. He could not in good conscious allow her to ask for Jon’s legitimization without telling her the full truth. She was not as angry as he thought she would be but… she did not take his lying well. However, now that she knew she treated with the boy much more. With his nephew almost dying the perfect excuse for her change in demeanor towards him had presented itself.

“Oh?” He asked as he looked off the balcony at all of his children, even Sansa, watching the older three boys spar. Arya and Bran started cheering on Jon as Robb and Theon teamed up on him as they realized they would not be able to match him one-on-one despite him recovering from illness.

“Lord Royce and his son arrived last night… Ned… I think you should ask him to allow the boy to squire for him.” She said, and Ned whipped around to see his wife holding her hands up in a sign of peace.

“What?” he hissed.

“Ned, please hear me out.” She said, and Ned looked back down to the courtyard trying to not let his anger to show visibly. “Look at the boy. He is good. No, he is excellent. He needs somewhere to actually utilize his skills. You do not plan on putting him on the Throne, and while I do not know him very well personally, I do know he will not want to depend on Robb for the rest of his life. Where else is there for him to go? The Night’s Watch?”

A fortnight ago she would have been overjoyed to have the boy to join the Night’s Watch. But now… it was a glorified Penal Colony. Not a place for a child, not a place for Ned’s kin. There was no way that Lyanna would want that for a child of hers, rape or no rape. “Ned, if you want to protect him this makes sense. You have drawn more attention to him by bringing him in like this.”

Ned sighed, “I promised…”

“You promised her that you would watch over him.” Catelyn said, rubbing his arm. “He is… welcome here but what kind of life is this?”

“You are right.” Ned said, sadly. “There have been plenty of bastards who have become knights in their own right.”

“I… must ask you not to ask Robert to give him your name.” She said, while most of her… antagonism towards the boy himself faded, this one fact is still true. “You trust the boy. The children trust him as well. I am… trying, but if he has your name and decides to have children can we trust them? Or can we trust the mother he chooses to have them with?”

“I understand. I would have never asked you for that.” Eddard answered honestly. She was correct and it would look too conspicuous to give him the Stark name while he still had numerous trueborn children. “Maybe a household knight in the future or maybe he will impress Robert and become a member of his Kingsguard. Although I always wished for Moat Cailin to be rebuilt.”

“He can start a cadet house possibly?” Catelyn said, this way any children of his own would be given their own inheritance and they would not look towards her own grandchildren’s.

Eddard laughed, “Yes, maybe. How about the Redstark’s?”

Catelyn smiled at the fact he was laughing at his own joke. “You are not as funny as you think you are husband mine.” She chirped as the children started to realize they were there. “It does truly roll off the tongue though does it not?” she added causing him to laugh again.

“I do not think our Bolton neighbors would appreciate that. Although, we will have to cross that bridge when we come to it.” He smiled and Catelyn sighed at how he actually looked his age when he was not so grim. Ever since he told her the full truth about the Tower of Joy it was as if a load came off his stoic husband’s shoulders. “However, My Lady, I am surprised. We can always give him a holdfast, and give Bran or Baby Rickon Moat Cailin?” He punctuated this by rubbing her belly.

“We cannot give Moat Cailin to Bran until Robb gets an heir, and I doubt that we will end up giving Baby Minisa such an important foothold in the North.” She replied cheekily. Honestly, she did not care whether the child was a girl or a boy, but she enjoyed teasing her husband about it. Then as an ironic echo she added “As for what will do with their futures… We can cross that bridge when we come to it.”

“There is something else we should speak of My Lady.” Ned said, his face darkening and Catelyn did not like the look of that. “I think once she turns eight, we should send Arya to foster with the Mormont’s.”

A terror seized her, but she calmed it down. Bear Island was known for its warrior women as well as, and due to, the Iron born attacks. Her husband wanted to send Arya _there_?

“I know what you are going to say.” Ned said, before she could voice her objections. “I agree, she needs to learn how to be a lady. However, the Septa is not making any headway in teaching Arya her studies, depending on Sansa keeping her sister in check. That will only cause tension in their relationship that can be avoided. However, if anyone could get her to learn her lady like curtsies it will be Maege Mormont.”

“I understand Ned but still…” Catelyn said, she held nothing against the women of Bear Island however it was hard to imagine them as ladies sometimes.

Seeing the look on her face he chuckled, “The women of Bear Island are formidable yes but they know their duties just as well as any southern lady. I would like to see someone imply otherwise. This is what she needs. I have seen what happens when the Wolf’s blood is repressed.” He looked at Jon, “It does not end well for anyone. Maybe this way we can all get what we want.”

~~~

Jon was curious. In all of his eleven years he had never been called to his father’s solar alone. Every other time he had Robb or his other siblings with him. Lord Stark always made sure to include him when he was giving leading lessons to Robb. They did not get those lessons from him directly regularly but when they did Jon went out of his way to treasure them.

Jon had a thought hit him. What if he called him here to speak about his mother? He had asked, every year near his name day, about her yet got nothing in response. He understood that his existence was a blight on his father’s honor, but he thought that he could at least get a little information on her. Did he not deserve that at the very least? 

Feeling energized at the thought that he might be receiving knowledge about his mother Jon started to run up the steps that led to his father’s solar. The last fortnight or so he had not the freedom to move about willingly and he could feel it. He expended what seemed to be all of his energy during his spar with Theon and Robb this morning, he barely won. Now he could not even make it up a set of stairs without hunching over onto his knees. Damn the pox!

“Jon?” A voice said, as arms grabbed his shoulders. Despite himself Jon could not help but to jump. “Are you alright?”

“Y- Yes, Lady Stark.” He said, eyes widening at the woman married to his father. Ever since he got sick she had been almost eerily nice to him. He was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. “I- I am fine.”

“You need to be careful.” Catelyn admonished him. “The Maester said that it would take a few weeks to get your stamina back. You do not want to end back up in the medical wing so soon.”

Jon was not proud of it but he just stared at her in shock. He could not believe she was actually speaking to him directly. If he is not mistaken, he believes that this is the most she has ever said to him in his entire life. In the past he was never able to even look at her without her scaring him off.

“Let us go.” Catelyn sighed at his reaction while gathering up her skirts. “Your Lord Father is waiting for us.”

Jon’s heart sank. If she were to be in this meeting, there was only one reason behind it. He was being sent away. It was no secret that Lady Catelyn wanted him gone since she stepped foot in Winterfell. All the children had heard the arguments. Now that he had been sick and could have infected her other children she got all the evidence she needed for his father to send him away from his home. Maybe to one of his Bannermen or maybe he will join Uncle Benjen up at the wall…

“Jon?” His father’s voice interrupted his spiraling train of thoughts. “Jon, are you listening to me?”

“I- I am sorry father.” Jon said as he realized he must have let his mind wonder.

“Lord Yohn Royce shall be here in a few days. If you would like, I will ask him if he would be willing to have you squire under him.” His father said, and he seemed so far while he was behind his desk. “He is an excellent fighter and a celebrated tourney knight but more importantly he is a good man. I believe you will be able to learn a lot from him.”

Jon felt a jolt of panic go through him. Sure, his father and Catelyn were _offering_ to have him squired but it was clear that it was a way to get rid of him. He knew that his father had stopped her attempts to get her sent away but he guessed that she had finally wittled him down.

“I… Uh…” Jon said, hesitating.

“Jon.” Catelyn said, grabbing Jon’s attention. It has been nearly eleven years and he thinks she has said his name more in the last sennight than she did in the last decade. “I… You are welcome here. You do not have to go if you do not want to. I swear it on the Old gods and the New. However, it is what is best for you. You need to be thinking about your future. If you become a knight this allows you to set up that future independent of your family.”

“And he may always say no.” His father said, letting him know not to get his hopes up. “He may be a good friend, but he is under no obligation to accept.”

Jon looked down at his feet as his debated his options. He had heard of Bronze Yohn Royce and acting as a squire to him would be a boon. Everything his father said about him was well known and in addition he was one of the top commanders during Robert’s Rebellion. The only downside was that he spends much of his time split between King’s Landing and the Vale, so he would not be near his siblings often, nor his father. Even Lady Catelyn who seemed to be warming up to him. But she was right. He could not stay in Winterfell forever.

He could make a name for himself. A knight of well renown. He knew how good he was with a sword already and someone with Bronze Yohn’s skill could refine his own skills to the degree of the Dragonknight or Arthur Dayne. Finally he repressed a sigh and asked, “…When does Lord Royce get here?”

Five Years later

“Mother, mother, mother!”

Catelyn looked up from the letter from the Grand Maester and the letter from Jon she just received as Bran skipped into the room.

“Dear Seven!” Catelyn said, jumping up. “Bran what is that!”

“It’s a Direwolf!” Bran said, excitedly. “We found six of them! One for all of us! Four boys, two girls!”

“ _Six?”_ She said, incredulously. She knew that the Direwolf was the sigil of the house, but these things were ferocious beasts. They could hurt the children!

“But Mother guess what?” he said, tugging her arm, “Guess what, guess what, guess what?”

“What Bran?” She said, sighing as he led them to his siblings.

“Robb received a Soul-mark!” He said, grinning and a smile appeared on Catelyn’s face.

Soul-marks were extremely rare. She in all her life had only ever seen one and that was only after one of the partners had died and the mark had mostly faded away. But now her son had one? This was beyond a miracle.

“He did, did he?” She said, cocking an eyebrow. “Although I must admit I am upset. Why did _he_ not tell this to me?”

“He…” Bran said, as he realized he may have overstepped his bounds. “He’s giving the girls and Rickon their pups.”

“Did he _know_ that you were going to tell me?” Catelyn said, annoyed that they happened to find the pups the fortnight that Arya happened to be back in Winterfell with Maege. That one was the child she would need to watch out for when they got their wolf pup. Then again if the pup was on Bear Island it was one less she would have to deal with in Winterfell.

“No, mother…” Bran sighed dejectedly. Catelyn sighed as well.

“Very well. Bring me to them….”

As the neared the kitchen, Catelyn and Bran heard various cries of pain from her daughters and she started running. Both of her daughters were gripping their own wristed in pain, Arya her left and Sansa her right, and Rickon was forcing himself as far away from Robb as possible. Robb himself was holding the three pups, one in each hand and the other on his knee as he struggled to stay upright. “What happened?” Catelyn asked.

“As soon as they touched the pups, they felt pain! Nearly dropped the pups!” Robb explained, as he handed a pup to Catelyn. Her eyes narrowed as the one with golden eyes yawned and showed no teeth. How did it hurt the girls?

“Like what you felt?” Bran asked, and Robb nodded and subconsciously looked at his wrist. Catelyn looked to see the marking of a weirwood leaf colored purple on his wrist. She realized what must’ve happened and quickly turned to her girls.

“Girls your wrists!” She said, grabbing for them and there she saw that they too had Soul-marks.

“Mother…” Sansa said, apprehensively. “Are these?”

“Soul-marks.” Catelyn said, nodding. Sansa looked ecstatic, while Arya frowned.

“I don’t wanna marry some stupid boy no matter what my wrist says!” She declared.

Sansa sighed, rolling her eyes. “You won’t have a choice! This is a message from the gods! They found the…”

“Hmmph!” Arya said, and right before they could start arguing Catelyn interrupted. The distance did not help the girls get along whatsoever as everyone else in the Household quickly came to learn.

“Girls!” Catelyn warned as she knelt in front of them.

She looked at them more closely to get more details about her future good sons. Sansa’s was pretty straight forward; it was a blue winter rose with a broken stem. She did not know who it was, but all things considered it was likely that they would find out in a few days as they were most likely northern. The North is the only place that can grow Winter Roses, and Soul-marks were required to be reported to the mark’s liege lords immediately. Catelyn could not say she wasn’t disappointed. She so wanted her daughter marrying south and she knew that Sansa wanted that as well.

It was her other two children marks were more worrisome. She had no idea what Robb’s could possibly be connected too. Robb’s weirwood leaf was obviously representing him but why purple? No one else of the North had purple in their sigils that she could remember and Soul-marks usually came from the same region as those marked. Maybe his soulmate came from the south instead of Sansa’s?

And of course, _Arya’s_ was the one that would give her the biggest headache. Her little problem child… It barely looked like a Soul-mark! Just what seemed to be a group of dots that together looked like a Direwolf running. Gods, what if she has a southern soulmate? Arya was not much of what southerners thought of as a proper lady. How would Sansa react if Arya got a southern soulmate while she had a northern? She did not know, and she doubted anyone else in Winterfell wanted to find out either.

“Rickon, sweetling…” She said looking at her terrified little boy as the black Direwolf pup crawled on the floor in front of him. “Did you receive one as well?”

“No!” Rickon near shouted in panic.

“He didn’t touch the wolf.” Arya huffed crossing her arms.

“What?”

“We all received our marks as soon as we touched the Direwolves, mother.” Robb explained, and Rickon let out a terrified screech as the pup got closer to him.

Catelyn pulled her youngest little wolf into her lap. She whispered in her ear “Mama’s here Rickon. I need you to be brave, like your father.”

Her little boy looked at her terrified as he held out a shaky hand. Catelyn murmured sweet assurances as the pup finally licked his palm. Rickon yelped and yanked his arm into his chest, before giggling and pulling the pup to him.

“Gentle! Rickon, gentle!” his older sibling sounded, horrified expressions upon their faces at his rough handling of the pup.

As her youngest cooed at the pup, Catelyn twisted his wrist out gently to look at the new mark. _Oh! Well **his** match couldn’t be better!_


	2. Chapter 2

Ned could not believe it had been so long since he had last seen his old friend. Not that he was exactly happy about the circumstances nor the fact that he was three days ahead of schedule. Only half of Ned’s own Bannermen had been able to arrive at Winterfell. But he was excited all the same. Not since the Greyjoy rebellion had he seen the man that was closer than his own brothers and they would soon to be brothers in more than just friendship!

Not only that his son was returning! He had seen Jon exactly twice in the last five years since he had been gone, both times was when Lord Royce was supervising shipments going there from Gulltown for Lord Arryn and only for a few hours at a time. There was only so much he could get from letters.

Looking down the line he saw his two youngest children from the time before Jon left squirming and bouncing in order to see their brother. Had he been a younger man he might have joined them, but their mother lectured both of them to make sure that they did not do anything untoward once they see their older brother and Ned had to set an example. Robb and Sansa were looking for him as well but the benefit of age allowed them to do it in a much more subtle manner. 

Ned was not going to lie, he had been terrified having his son in King’s Landing. There had been so many people who remembered Rhaegar and the chance is that he could be recognized. That’s no even mentioning the fact he may have a Soul-mark. What would happen if he received one like his siblings? Marks show parts from both sides. What if his showed his Targaryen heritage?

Ned was interrupted when he had to stop his eyes from practically bulging out of his head once he finally saw Robert. He was followed by three hundred bannermen, knights, sworn swords and freeriders, his flair for the dramatic and tendency to indulge his baser urges have not disappeared Ned realized. Over their heads a dozen yellow Baratheon banners flew through the wind. He found himself recognizing many of the riders in Robert’s party. The Kingslayer was easily spotted by his golden hair, Sandor Clegane by his burnt face trailing a tall boy with pouty lips who could only be the Robert’s oldest while the stunted man behind them was no doubt the Imp of Casterly Rock, Tyrion Lannister.

But he did not recognize the huge man at the head of the column who was almost a stranger to Ned until he jumped off the horse with a familiar roar and pulled him into a bone-crunching hug. Robert started laughing, and screamed, “You got fat.” Ned smiled and just glanced up and down his friend’s new girth and Robert roared in more laughter. “It’s good to see your frozen face again, Ned! Have not changed a bit! Not one bit!” Robert said, before sweeping his wife in a softer hug as he would a sister. “Cat!”

Ned wishes he could say the same about the King. Seventeen years ago when they had fought for the throne, Robert had been clean-shaven, muscled, and six and a half feet tall, towering over lesser men. But now his wide girth is just as impressive as his height. Ned has not seen Robert since Balon Greyjoy’s rebellion, when Ned had taken the Greyjoy heir Theon as hostage and ward. Robert has gained at least eight stone since that night.

“Look at your kids!” Robert roared walking down the line. “This must be my namesake?”

“Yes, your Grace.” Robb said, bowing as Robert made his way down the line granted pleasantries to the rest of his children.

While Ned was glad to see his old friend, but it was truly his son that he was looking for. Cersei Lannister looked down at him from her cart with her children, but he still saw no sign of his own child. After his trueborn children have all been introduced, Robert turned to Ned to ask him to take the King to the crypts. He wishes to pay his respects.

“We have been riding for days, My Love. Surely the dead can wait?” The queen said and Ned tried not to grimace at the fact he was in agreement with Cersei Lannister for once.

Robert ignored his queen and stormed towards the crypts as Cersei went to go sulk with the Kingslayer. While Ned loves him for remembering her after all those years, he was more than a little annoyed at not being able to see Jon, his Jon. Ned calls for a lantern and walked down the narrow steps with this king he barely recognized. As they walk, Robert complained that he thought they would never reach Winterfell – that he keeps forgetting that the North is bigger than the other six kingdoms combined and yet he had not seen any people.

“Perhaps they were too shy to come out? After all it is not often that they see kings in the North?” Ned asked as Robert laughed at his Jape.

“Maybe you should come south, to taste the sweet fruits of Highgarden, and the towns! With flowers and markets, cheap summer wines and girls. Oh, Ned the girls! Those women of the Reach lose all their modesty in the heat of the south, and they often swim naked in the river, even the Fat Flower’s Daughter! Or they wear these thin silk gowns that when they start sweating, they might as well be naked!”

Ned rolled his eyes as they walked down the stairs and Ned cannot help noticing now that these pleasures have taken a toll on Robert. He is red-faced and out of breath by the time they reached the bottom of the stairs. “Oh, you are no fun!” Robert sighed, “A trait you almost passed on to your bastard! At least he knows the opportunities of when to have fun!”

Ned’s eyebrows raised at Robert’s insinuation, but his old friend waved him off. “Oh, do not worry. He did not do anything to untoward to any girls despite my influence. No bastard grandchildren on the way.” 

Ned sighed in relief at Robert’s assessment. However, Robert had a… skewed sense of going too far. “How has Jon been doing?” He had not seen him in over a year and the reports he gets are far and few between. He would like a firsthand account.

“Oh, the boy is the next Duncan the Tall, Cregan Stark and Orys Baratheon mixed together. Good friends with the Tyrell boy, doesn’t stop him from beating the Flower Knight into the dirt.” Robert said, grinning as the only thing that get him excited to speak came up; fighting. “We had a tourney for my son last year, boy took away the prize. Unbelievable Ned.”

Ned never approved of Tourneys. They make a game of war, but he could not help but smile the same way he did the first time he heard the story. “Yes, I heard we were all very proud.”

“And get this the boy rode against Ser Barristan, and the old man’s horse flipped a shoe and the boy won. He demanded a rematch, Ned! A rematch after he himself won! If he ain’t you in miniature I don’t know nuthin’.” Robert said slapping him on the back.

“And did Ser Barristan take him up on his offer.”

“Nah the old man said he won fair and square. I wanted to knight him then and there me self but I figured ol’ Bronze Yohn should get that honor. Don’tchu worry…” Ned got worried as Robert started slurring his words. He hoped it was from excitement rather than other option. His old friend never was the most controlled when it came to drink. “It took’em a good two weeks but he got ‘is Knighthood. Gods I love tourneys. You gotta come down and try one, Ned. Maybe the apple does not fall far from the tree?” Robert asked, trying to get him to join a tourney has he had for the last quarter century. He grew solemn as they approached Lyanna’s grave.

Robert sobered up and knelt; bowing his head. After a silence, the king says, “She was more beautiful than the statue shows, you should have had the man beaten for this disrespect.” He stands up, and says in a voice hoarse with grief, “You should not have buried her in a place like this. She deserved to be buried under a fruit tree where the sun could shine on her all the time.”

“She is a Stark. Her place is here. I was there when she died.” Ned says, after a pause to make sure his voice did not crack he added. “This is what she wanted. I bring her flowers; when I can. She loved the blue roses.”

“I wish I can kill him for what he did to her.” Robert growled.

“You already have.” Ned said, grief coming into his own voice. There were days that it was hard to forgive Robert for taking that from him. “I am glad that if it was not me than it was you.”

“I kill him every night.” Robert admits almost regretfully. “In my dreams.”

“She wanted us to move on.” Ned stresses, “She made me promise to…” Among other things. “Let us go, your wife will be waiting your grace.”

“Do not remind me.” Robert grumbled. “And do not call me your grace. Not after I came all this way to honor you!”

A pit dropped into Ned’s stomach as he realized what he and Catelyn were afraid of was coming to pass. “These are dangerous times, and I need good men around me. Jon Arryn will not be easy to replace. He was Lord of the Eyrie, Warden of the East, Hand of the King and, most importantly, the closest thing I had to a father.” Robert said, “I do not know a man more worthy to take his place than the man who is the closest thing I have to a brother!”

“You have two brothers.” Ned reminded him only to be waved off.

“I want you by my side again like in the rebellion!” Robert exclaimed, completely ignoring what Ned said, “Down in King’s Landing, not up here where you are no use to anybody. Sitting on a throne is a thousand times harder that winning one, and I am bored of laws and money and listening to people’s complaints. I am surrounded by flatterers and fools, and it is driving me mad. Eddard Stark of Winterfell, I would name you Hand of the King.”

Ned drops to one knee, not surprised by the offer. What other reason could there be for coming so far? The Hand of the King is the second-most powerful man in Westeros. Ned is aware that Robert is offering him an enormous responsibility. It is the last thing in the world he wants. Not after lying to him for so many years.

“I am not worthy of the honor.” Ned said quickly.

“I am not trying to honor you. I am trying to get you to run my kingdom while I eat, drink and whore myself into an early grave!” Robert laughs yanking Ned to his feet. “The smallfolk have a saying you know? That the King shits and the Hand wipes.”

“I have a feeling that I will be doing a lot of wiping.” Ned deadpanned.

“Ha!” Robert threw his head back and laughed, “See this is why I need you down south! None of those poncy flatterers would dare make a joke at the king’s expense!”

“You can at least give me a smile!” Robert said, “I’m offering you quite the position! The least you can do is be bloody happy about it!”

“Maybe it is a Stark thing? Starks can only express such little happiness because of the cold? Freezes it up inside them.” Ned said, making the joke that Robert had been telling for years.

“How about this? I will reteach you how to have a sense of humor if you come south.” Robert said, grasping him at the shoulders. “We were meant to rule together. If she had lived, we would have been brothers in blood as much as friendship. It is not too late. If we are lucky we can join our houses like Lyanna and I were supposed to.”

“Yes we were very happy when we saw it.” Ned said, smiling.

“Saw it?” Robert said, confusedly squinting at his old friend. “Saw what?”

“My littlest wolf’s Soul-mark?” Ned said, raising an eyebrow in question. “He has a soul-mark that has a stag in it. Is it not your daughter?”

“DAMN! It’s not Myrcella! Must be my niece Shireen! You literal son of a bitch! I knew we were supposed to be family!” Robert yelled, Ned glared at his friend for the joke about his mother that Ned told 20 years ago. “Pissed that it was not closer but I’ll take it! Unless you would like your girl to be queen after all?”

Ned tenses as he realizes what Robert is saying. Jon had sent many letters from the times that he spent at King’s Landing and talked much about Robert’s two younger children. However, he specifically left out any mention of the Crown Prince. The absence of comments said more than a book of poems. Jon was smart enough to not put anything negative about the boy in a letter and the fact that he did not find anything good to say about Joffrey was not good. Not at all. Best rip off the bandage quickly.

“She also has gained a Soul-mark. Most of my children have in fact.” Ned said, to Robert’s shock.

“All of them?” Robert said, in shock. Soul-marks were rare enough, but the fact that all of Ned’s children got one was shocking.

“Except my Bastard and middle son.” Ned said.

“Damn Ned, you really know how to drop news. Here I thought that telling you that your bastard has taken a fancy to my Mya would be shocking.” Robert said, laughing and slapping Ned’s shoulder.

“Oh!” Ned said and he realize he never thought of Jon liking girls that way, any of his children really. Well except maybe Sansa but that was different, she liked the idea of chivalric knights not boys. “I guess he does have some of his uncle in him.”

“Oh yes.” Robert said, rolling his eyes. If he thought the boy who was so honorable, he would barely touch her while dancing was anything like Brandon, he did not want to know how naive Ned truly was. “Although it has had the benefit of Mya being around the Red keep more.”

“Cat and I were going to ask you to legitimize him.” Ned admitted. “Have him start a cadet branch in Moat Cailin. Maybe the name Greenstark?”

“Take the house sigil of the laughing tree huh?” Robert chuckled slapping his back and Ned stilled. 

“What?”

“Oh, come off it, Ned.” Robert said waving his hand dismissively. Before grinning wildly. “You do not think I recognized her style? She was half a horse! I know it was her in that armor. Fell in love with her that day, I did. Only right that someone with Stark Blood take up the sigil.”

Ned’s eyebrows rose at the hidden depths of his oldest friend. He always thought Robert loved his sister until his own marriage and how much work he put into it before fell in love with Catelyn. He then realized that Robert loved the idea of what he thought Lyanna was. The beauty but not the iron underneath. This once again changed his entire perspective on Robert. 

“Aye. She was the Knight of the Laughing Tree.” Ned said, looking down at the fact he has been caught in a lie almost two decades in the making. “It is probably is what started his sick obsession with her in the first place.”

“Let us go, your grace. And thank you.” Ned said, smiling. 

“None of that horseshit!” Robert said waving off the title. “We’re about to be family for real, in front of gods and men. Besides it is the least I could do after your bastard saved her life.”

“After he did what?”

~~~

Catelyn smiled, as she saw her brood barely holding themselves back as they waited for the king’s host to disperse. She had not seen either of her own siblings in years so she could understand the feel of the pull. Eventually the Bronze Ruins of House Royce’s Banners came into the courtyard. The big lord who acted as Jon Arryn’s second in command in many instances, nodded at Jon to allow him to join his siblings.

Vayon nodded at her as he and his crew started to get the Royal Family and the others set up in Winterfell, allowing her to watch on her children’s reunion with the boy they were raised with. A few years ago she would have been furious to see the boy walk through these gates and now… well she honestly did not know what to feel about his arrival.

Before Jon could even reach the group, Arya sprinted across the courtyard and jumped up into his arms. Jon “oomphed” as her youngest daughter wrapped her arms around her cousin’s neck. The boy took it in stride and picked her up, twirling her in two quick circles causing her to let out a peel of laughter as her legs swung loosely behind her. Catelyn was glad that the Mormont’s were able to stay so she could be here for this.

“Jon!” Arya screeched in the boy’s ear. “You’re finally here!”

“Of course.” Jon said, rubbing the back of her head. “I heard you were coming, and you avoided me the last few times I was here! Could not let you keep that up!”

“That is not true!” Arya said scandalized before realizing that Jon was jesting with her. She grumbled and punched his stomach doing more damage to her hand than Jon due to the chain mail he was wearing.

“Move Arya!” Sansa whined, nearly bouncing in anticipation. “You’re hogging him!”

Arya rolled her eyes, and Catelyn heard her littlest she-wolf murmur “Like you really care.”

“I cannot believe that you won a tourney!” Bran piped. “I heard you went up against Ser Jaime Lannister in the finals! That you beat Barristan the Bold?”

“It was really luck.” Jon said, humbly although years of mothering made sure that Catelyn did not miss the mischievous look in his eye at the mention of Ser Barristan Selmy.

“A few merchants from White Harbor said you saved the King’s daughter?” Robb said, pulling his brother into his embrace. 

“Mya saved herself mostly…” Jon said, scratching the back of his head. A dark look passed over his face as he thought of the Kettleblack brothers. It was obvious to everyone that they were hired by Cersei, but there was no way to prove it… yet. “Although I did… stop the man who was trying to hurt her.”

Catelyn smiled gratefully at him for the censoring of his words around the younger children.

“You saved the Princess!” Sansa squealed, hugging him. “Like a true knight! Oh, Jon that’s so romantic!” She cooed out all in one breath.

“Well Mya isn’t exactly…” Jon tried explaining, before being cut off by Robb.

“Speaking of romantic…” He said, pulling up his sleeve and Jon’s eyes near bulged out of their skull.

“IS that a…”

“Yep!” Arya piped, holding out her own wrist. “We all got one!”

“I didn’t” Bran grumbled at the same moment Jon’s jaw dropped as he saw Robb, Arya and Sansa all show their wrists. He narrowed his eyes at Sansa’s before he was shaken from his thoughts as a little voice sounded, “Even me!”

“And who is this?” Jon asked in faux-confusion before crouching down in front of Rickon.

The baby of her children giggled, “Jon, it is Rickon!”

“What! No, you cannot be Rickon!” Jon said, a fake look of shock on his face. “Rickon is tiny! I can pick him up with one hand.”

“I grew!” He said, then with a mischievous smirk he added, “I betchu can’t even lift me over your head!”

Jon rolled his eyes at Rickon’s obvious “trick” but none the less tossed the boy over his shoulder causing a squeal of laughter.

“Did you really scare a man to death?” Arya asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

Catelyn tilted her head as Jon’s face flashed between proud, then guilt before his eyes flickered to Catelyn for a fraction of a second. “That’s not… exactly what happened.”

“Jon…” Catelyn said, raising an eyebrow.

The boy… man Catelyn reminded herself. He was legally an adult and an anointed knight at that. The Knight sighed, “Well a certain Lord was making rude and frankly untrue comments about a lady’s maidenhead.” He said, his face heating up and all his siblings (minus Sansa whose own face heated up) looked confused at his vagueness. It is not like they would know these people so why was he being vague? “It was mostly Bronze Yohn that threatened him.”

Catelyn’s eyes narrowed at Jon’s skittishness. It obviously was not this Mya girl that he had been speaking of. He had no problem mentioning her before. It was strange that he was being skittish now despite the fact that no one here would likely know these people. Whatever it was it would need to wait. She did not want these raunchy details told to her younger children.

“I am sure it has been a long journey.” Catelyn said, gaining the attention of the children. “How about we help your brother get his things to his room

“I will do it!” Arya and Bran said at the same time. They both ran to Jon’s horse to help him with his bags.

“They are going to be bothering you about stories for your entire stay.” Sansa sighed, as Rickon squirmed to be let down before he skipped off to join his siblings. Jon tried not to roll his eyes at her obvious attempt at sounding older.

“Yes, I figured.” Jon said a smile on his face.

“And don’t say that as if you won’t be right next to them asking for those same stories.” Robb said, making Sansa’s face heat up again but she did not deny it.

“Stories which I will be happy to share.” Jon said, putting a hand on his embarrassed sister’s shoulder. 

He was not going to complain about spending more time with any of his siblings. Especially if that meant keeping Sansa away from Joffrey. The boy was a monster but knew how to put on a deceptive face. He had no doubt his sister who loved stories and knights would quickly fall to his charms. Luckily Bronze Yohn spent enough time in the Red Keep that he did not disagree, especially after the incident with the Cat, and agreed to allow him to distract her. He even brought Myranda with him and hopefully Sansa would be distracted by the older “more sophisticated” southron lady. The fact she now had a soulmate that was not Joffrey was just the icing on the cake of his plan. “Tell me though, does Bran still wish to be a Knight?”

Robb and Catelyn exchanged looks and Robb said, “You know he does. I am actually surprised he has not bothered you into allowing him to squire to you already. Why do you ask?”

“Because,” Jon said, “During the Tourney I won…”

“I still cannot believe you won a tourney!” Sansa said, dreamily. Realizing what she insinuated she continued “Not that... I just mean…”

Robb and Jon rolled their eyes as Sansa rambled. The two siblings did not have the warmest of relationships before he left, Catelyn supposed that she has some blame for that. She never encouraged a separation between them, nor would she have, but her daughter looked up to her. Seeing the distance between her mother and brother in no doubt inspired her behavior. Fortunately, the letters exchanged seemed to be bridging the gap abet slowly “It is fine, Sansa.”

“If you won, who did you crown your Queen of Love and Beauty?” Sansa asked, practically jumping up and down.

”My, uh, friend Mya.” Jon said, trying to play it off but Sansa was like a blood hound when it came to these things. Robb and Catelyn smiled as Jon realized he walked into a trap.

“The King’s daughter, Mya?” Sansa asked at a pitch that hurt Catelyn’s ears

“The king’s bastard, Mya. Yes, honestly she is just a friend. She loves another.” Jon said, before turning to Robb and Catelyn avoiding the subject. Catelyn sighed as she saw the look on Jon’s face. Very similar to the one that Robb gave while covering for Theon’s brothel runs. She had a feeling she knew why he was making this particular look. “When I beat Ser Barristan, I had a particular price for his armor and horse. He agreed to squire Bran if Father allows it.”

Catelyn’s body ceased up. Bran? Her baby boy, going to squire? She could barely hold it together when Arya left, and she was only a sennight away at most. But her Bran? Her baby was going all the way to King’s Landing?

“He said he would wait if you want him to be a little older, but Ser Barristan is getting up there in age.” Jon said, shrugging. Then in a moment of what seemed like panic added, “Those were his words not mine!”

“Come on Jon!” Arya said, as she and Bran were both struggling to hold up his bag. “You have to tell us about being a Knight!”

“Whoa!” Jon said, jumping up. Shaggydog had come galloping and stumbling over on those oversized paws of his. Jon’s jaw dropped once again as he asked, “Is that a Direwolf?

“Ah yes. We found them in the woods. Their mother was dead, and they were going to die themselves, but we knew it was a bad idea to leave a pack of Direwolves out to die. They are the sigil of our house after all.” Robb said smiling as he added the last part to make sure Jon did not forget where he came from.

“They?” Jon questioned, causing Robb, Bran and Sansa to whistle (Arya had yet to be able too, much to her frustration). Numerous yips and barks came as the brood of Direwolves all came sprinting towards them. Numerous members of Lord Royce’s party jumped and backed up as all of them went to their respective masters and mistress’, including the white one that ended up on their doorstep a sennight after they brought them home. Jon let out a joyous laugh as the pup tried climbing up his leg.

“That one is yours, Snow.” Robb said, “For obvious reasons.”

“Thanks, I could not tell.” Jon deadpanned, kneeling down to pet the eerily silent Direwolf.

Catelyn rolled her eyes as she saw all of her children tense in giddy anticipation of Jon touching the wolf. She did not understand the joy her children got from seeing their other siblings embarrassed or hurt. She knew she was never this way with Lysa! Jon took off his glove to pet the pup and as soon as he did, he was lifted off his feet and went sprawling in the snow.

Numerous cries of “Jon!” Sounded out as the sibling ran to their stiffened brother. The boy looked as if he wanted to scream but his mouth was sealed shut. Catelyn’s eyes widened at his reaction. None of the other Stark children had nearly as extreme a reaction! A flash of Gold passed through her vision as Jaime Lannister ran to the boy to look at him.

“What the bloody hell is wrong with him?” He asked to no one in particular.

“H-He’s getting a Soul-mark!” Sansa finally replied and Jaime ripped at Jon sleeve and they let out yelps as they all saw dark tendrils trace the boy’s veins. Finally, Snow let out a large gasp as the tendrils disappeared and he went limp in the snow and mud.

“Jon are you OK.”  
“What happened?”  
“Are you alright?”  
“We need to bring him to the Maester!”

“All of you enough!” Catelyn barked, “Sansa is correct! Robb help your brother up and get him to Maester Luwin immediately.”

“Yes mother!” Robb said, throwing a barely conscious Jon’s arm over his shoulder as Children and Direwolf circled him like locusts, and the Kingslayer looked at the boy worriedly. But Catelyn wasn’t worried about that. She was more worried about the brand-new Red Sun soul-mark on the Boy’s wrist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned shares some of his plans as Jon contemplates his future

Jon winced as his brother knocked the younger prince into the dirt. Again. He sighed as Tommen was on his back and he was forced to roll to sit back up due to the ridiculous amount of padding that Queen Cersei forced him to wear; it made him look like a turtle. Bran raised his practice sword above his head and before Rodrik can say anything Jon shouts, “Bran enough!”

He could see that the Prince was about to cry, and Jon knelt by him. “It’s OK, Your Grace. You did well.”

“No, I didn’t!” He said petulantly.

“You did!” Jon insisted, looking up at his younger brother. Bran had been worrying since Jon returned to Winterfell. Being the only… only child of Ned Stark without a soul-mark evidently was a hard adjustment for his middle brother. He never would have thought Bran to be as violent as this. “Bran has been training for years. You only have for a few months.”

The queen was so overprotective of her children that, despite his age, Tommen had practically _never_ held a blade. Jon was forced to start teaching him in secret with the aid of Ser Arys and it was only King Robert catching them that made sure that Tommen was getting the training he needed and deserved as a prince of the crown. Not that Tommen wanted it, all the boy wanted was to become a Maester to be able to study animals.

“Are you sure?” He whispered and Jon nodded helping the boy up.

“I am!” Jon said, “I’m actually jealous of you. Here you are getting better, they aren’t letting _me_ practice!”

Ever since his reaction to gaining the annoyingly (itchy) Soul-Mark, everyone has been very overbearing towards him. He was barely able to get himself into this training session as a spectator. It took him over ten minutes to persuade Ser Rodrik to even let him pick of a tourney sword. He was a gods damned anointed knight and they still treated him as a child. Well they did here at Winterfell anyway. Somehow down in King’s Landing he was able to get the King to value his opinion, well as much as he valued anyone else’s opinion.

“Prince Joffrey, Robb why don’t you both go another round?” Rodrik asked.

“Gladly!” Robb said, grabbing his sword from Theon Greyjoy. He was still sweaty from his earlier bout but was eager to start another.

The older Prince scoffed, “This is a game for children, Rodrik.”

“ _Ser_ Rodrik!” Tommen corrected gain a scowl from his brother at the same time Greyjoy said, “You _are_ children.”

“As if it matters.” Joffrey said, rolling his eyes. “And while Robb may be a child, _I_ am a prince! I grow tired of the play swords.”

“What are you scared?” Robb asked, laughing to Theon and Joffrey rolled his eyes,

“Oh, I am _terrified_!” He said sarcastically. “After all you are _so_ much older!”

Robb’s face reddened as a few of the Lannister men started laughing. Jon’s older brother started to say something, but Jon shot up from the ground and stood between his brother and the Prince.

“The Prince is right, Robb.” Jon said, a look of shock washing over his brother’s face. “You should not go up against our Prince. Prince Joffrey deserves someone who is closer to his caliber of skill to go up against him in the practice ring…”

Robb looked at Jon curious as a few of the Lannister and Baratheon men looked giddy at what Jon was about to say but the Prince himself seemed none the wiser as he started grinning and nudging others. Jon winked at him before turning around.

“Does anyone know where the Princess Myrcella is?” Jon asked, and keeping a straight face was the biggest challenge of his life.

The entire training ground erupted in laughter as Joffrey’s face darkened. “You’ll pay for that _bastard!_ ”

Before anyone could stop him, the Prince swung his _live_ steel at Jon. Jon shoved his brother out of the way as he ducked under the swing. “You aren’t going to fight back, Bastard? Where’s that oh so legendary skill with a blade _now_?”

Everyone started screaming and a voice broke through the rest. “What in the seven hells is going on here!”

Everyone froze as Jon’s father stormed over. “We were just sparring Lord Stark.” Tommen said, trying to not get his brother in trouble.

Jon’s father seemed to recognize the lie immediately but was unable to reprimand the crown prince. Instead he canceled the rest of the training session and everyone there started groaning and moaning at the Prince’s stupidity that got the fun canceled as they packed up. As this was happening Jon’s father turned to him and Robb “Jon, Robb I would like to see you in my solar as soon as you are cleaned up. You may go now.”

Both boys nodded and started getting ready immediately. “I wonder what father wants to speak about.” Jon asked, as they trudged up the stairs.

“Probably a conversation about that straggly looking beard that he probably wants shaved off your face!” Robb joked and Jon rolled his eyes. “Maybe he just wants to help us figure out these so-”

“Jon!” Arya shouted interrupting Robb as she skipped up to them.

Robb cocked an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t you be in a lesson with your Septa?”

“No…” She lied. Badly. “I was supposed to go train with Lady Maege!”

Jon cocked an eyebrow to match his brothers. “Really…”

“Well Septa Mordane is boring!” Arya said, at the combined force of both her brothers giving her a look. “I am ditching to join up with Lady Maege! Lady Maege said because of this stupid tattoo that I might not be allowed back to Bear Island! I just couldn’t deal with Sansa and Jeyne mooning over the Queen and the new Royce lady anymore!”

“Myranda is good company!” Jon replied in defense of his friend. She always made sure to welcome him and Mya to events she was having despite their bastardry and she was much fun to be around. She’s also offered to relieve him of his “maidenhood” a few times.

“I am sure!” Arya said, rolling her eyes at the same time Robb cocked an eyebrow saying, “Oh?”

Jon elbowed his brother in the ribs as Arya tossed her head back, “But she likes boring stuff like sewing scarves… On Bear Island we learn our stitches on people’s skin!”

Jon and Robb both recoiled before realizing that the girl meant medical stitches. “Oh, I do not envy you little sister.”

Arya looked at him quizzically. “Why? It is great!”

“Arya!” They saw Maege down in the courtyard from their post on the walkway. “You better get your arse down here now if you want to train today little girl!”

“Coming, Lady Mormont!” Arya said, shooting off to her brother’s amusement. Both thought she was much too well behaved and obedient, much too different from the little sister they knew for their tastes. But they could not deny that the new subdued Arya suited her quite well.

“What was that Jape about the Princess about?” Robb asked as soon as they were out of earshot of anyone else. It would not due to be talking of the Prince and Princess like this, especially Jon.

“Oh!” Jon had to stop himself from laughing. “Prince Joffrey was… well he had a history of unpleasantness directed towards his siblings.”

_In other words, he was torturing them as much as he could get away with without his parents intervening, not that they ever would. Nothing the little monster could do would be bad enough in Cersei’s eyes to give him an actual reprimand and Robert never would have noticed._

“Finally, he went a little too far and Princess Myrcella was forced to take up a practice sword and beat him ‘til he pissed himself. Natural talent with a sword she is.” _And by “natural” he means that she asked Ser Arys, Loras and Jon to sneak her out at night teach her how to swing a sword to get him to stop._ “No surprise seeing who her uncle is.”

“Seems about right.” Robb chuckled, pulling his tunic over his head. “The little shit can’t even hold up against his little sister!”

“Oh please!” Jon said, rolling his eyes. “Like you’d be able to stop Arya if she pulled a sword on _you_.”

Robb laughed, “She’s threatened me enough times that I’d believe it, brother!”

Three quarters of an hour later Jon and Robb were both in their father’s solar along with their Uncle Benjen, Maester Luwin and Robb’s mother. “Hello boys.” Ned said, turning to Jon with a radiant grin he said, “Jon!”

Ned drew his son into a great bear hug nearly lifting him off his feet causing him to groan. Between showing Robert to the crypts and helping manage Winterfell’s latest feast he had yet to speak to the boy. To _really_ talk to him at any rate. Benjen gave him a look to let him know that he was still worried about him after the debacle from his arrival the previous afternoon.

“Ullo father…” Jon said, straining to speak as he was being squeezed.

“Ned…” Lady Catelyn said, letting Jon know that there was something other than seeing each other again that the boys were there for, else she would’ve let the reunion go on as long as he wanted.

“Right…” Ned said sitting in his chair. “We have to speak to you both. Jon… do you plan on going back to King’s Landing?”

“I do not know father.” Jon said, honestly. “Lord Royce has offered me a position in his household in Runestone but he said I should speak to you first.” Jon was freshly knighted, he was still unsure of what his future entailed, especially with this new mark. “Why do you ask?”

“King Robert has asked me to be his hand.” His father said and Jon stiffened. “You do not think it to be a good idea?”

“Not even a little bit.” Jon said, “I cannot think of another more _unsuited_ for the task. Please do not take offense. That is a _complement_.”

When his father and Catelyn exchanged looks Robb said, “But you are planning on accepting?”

“I already have.” Ned said, and Jon cringed. His father was too good of a man and would be eaten alive by those vipers.

“Why?” Jon asked, “No offense Father but you have not been to the capital in near a decade. You do not know anything that has happened recently. This is _not_ a good idea…”

Jon trailed off as Catelyn, Maester Luwin and his father exchanged looks. “What I am about to tell you mustn’t leave this room.”

When both boys exchanged looks before nodding Catelyn began, “We have reason to believe that Jon Arryn's death was not due to natural causes as suggested, but instead due to him being poisoned.”

“We rec … we believe that it was the Lannister’s who murdered Jon Arryn.” Catelyn said, in one breath. Jon’s brows furrowed curiously.

“Jon?” His father asked at Jon’s strange look.

“It would not be outside the realm of possibilities…” Jon started, Maester Pycelle was so in love with Tywin Lannister it was a miracle that he did not get on his knees in front of the man whenever he visited the capital. He was the one to treat Lord Arryn, he actually sent Maester Coleman _away_ when he looked after him, so it would not surprise Jon to hear that he did not help or in fact made whatever was done to him worse. “… but they were not in the capital when Jon Arryn died. They had been gone almost a sennight.”

“What?” Ned, Benjen and Catelyn all asked incredulously.

“Yes. Queen Cersei and Ser Jaime were bringing the king’s children to Casterly Rock to visit their grandfather… or at least they were attempting to.” Jon said shrugging. “But since he seemingly died of natural causes I assume there is a poison that can replicate those affects and was slow acting? That does not need them to be around especially since the man who treated him is firmly in the Lannister’s pocket.”

Ned sighed, “We will be leaving for the Capital within a fortnight.”

“We?” Robb asked, and Jon was curious too. The capital was dangerous at the best of times, and Father wanted to bring multiple family members?

“Myself, Sansa, Arya and Bran.” His father said, “Sansa will thrive at court, and enjoy herself as well. As well as a friendship between Bran and Prince Tommen may be needed due to the friction between you and Prince Joffrey. You will be Warden of the North one day, gods willing. It will not due for you and the future king to have such a volatile relationship. And Arya… Arya…”

“Oh, come off it, Ned.” Catelyn said, rolling her eyes fondly. “You missed her and want her close.”

“I will not feel ashamed to want my children close!” His father finally said indignantly. “Not to mention that it will likely be easier to find the marks other half’s from the capital.”

The protocol for Marks was straightforward but extremely outdated. Anyone who received a mark was to report to their liege lord and they would report to the lord paramount. But Aegon nor any of his descendants never implemented a reporting requirement for in-between kingdoms. Jon wondered how many people were never able to find their other half because of this.

“If you are bringing Bran to the capital…” Jon began, “It is passed time for him to squire… I think I have a solution for that.”

“Oh?” His father asked, a glint of humor in his eyes. Catelyn probably already explained the situation.

“When I beat Ser Barristan, I was able to ransom for his armor and horse. He agreed to squire Bran if you allow it. Maybe it will assuage his anger for being the only one unmarked?” Jon said, and his father sighed. The easy-going boy had _not_ been happy that he was the only sibling to not receive a Soul-Mark. More disagreeable and prone to temper tantrums. This would be good for Jon’s brother. Ser Barristan did not take any disrespect from his squires.

“Have you told Bran about this yet?”

Jon snorted, “And leave him pestering me the entire time I was here? I am not a fool father.” Everyone laughed as Jon sobered up he added, “In the capital we will need to be careful. One false move…”

“Is it truly that bad?” Robb asked, and Jon shook his head.

“It does not have to be.” Jon said, “But because of House Lannister it is. They are like a Midgrace plant.”

When the Starks in the room all gave him puzzled looks he mumbled under his breath, “I have been spending too much time with Loras.”

Maester Luwin then explained “Midgraces are a type of plant that latch onto another plant like a parasite. Slowly it grows to the point of destroying the host plant.”

“That is House Lannister to the King’s Landing Baratheon’s.” Jon said, “When I first arrived at King’s Landing the Lannister guards outnumbered the Baratheon ones 2-to-1. Now? It is nearly 3-to-1 and I guarantee that with House Stark joining up with King Robert, that number will increase. Exponentially.”

“And that is just the Lannisters. Recently the Tyrells have been putting foot holds in the capital. They want a Tyrell queen.” Jon grimaced, he knew it was not _Prince_ _Joffrey_ they wanted to marry but he yet to have enough proof of their plans. Yet. “That’s not even getting into the fact that most of the official positions in the capital were bought.”

“What?” His father said, angrily. “Jon Arryn…”

“Did the best he could…” Jon said, the old man was like the Grandfather Jon never had. He tasked Lord Royce and by extension Jon on many an investigation to try to improve the realm if not King’s Landing. There was only so much he could do with the likes of Littlefinger Varys and Cersei trying to take control for themselves, Robert refused to lift a finger in aid.

“Jon, I want you with us in King’s Landing.” Ned raised an eyebrow at him as a question. Technically Jon was an adult and Ned could not order him around but his father needed him. There was no way that Jon could say no. Jon nodded and he continued

“It will be good to have you there. If only to keep an eye on your siblings. But I will need your help with the investigation. Robb, I need you to be the Lord of Winterfell while I am away. I need you to hold down the keep while I am away.” Ned said, looking at the boys.

“I will not let you down father.” Robb said, at the same time that Jon said, “You can count on me father. Although I don’t think you can if you expect me to stop Arya and Sansa from fighting.”

Ned and Catelyn both laughed as a guardsman from House Baratheon knocked on the door. “One moment!” Ned told the man as he turned back to his family. “We must stick together in the coming months because...”

“Winter is coming.” The rest of the room finished.

There was a knock and the room all looked as Ser Rodrik stuck his head in. “My Lord, Lord Karstark is here. Something about…”

“Well, About what?” Jon’s father finally asked.

“A, uh, Soul-Mark.” Rodrik said scratching the back of his head.

Just then every member of the family looked down at Jon’s wrist as they remembered exactly what the symbol of House Karstark was. Suddenly Catelyn burst out in maniacal laughter. Everyone in the room looked at her in shock as she cackled like a mad woman.

“Cat!” Jon’s father said, perplexed as she calmed herself down.

“I am sorry, but it _is_ funny!” Catelyn said, wiping a tear from her eye. “What was it Ned? Nine years ago? Ten?”

Ned’s jaw dropped in shock before he smiled and nodded as he realized what his wife spoke of. “Closer to nine.” He confirmed.

“Lord Rickard brought Lady Alys to Winterfell hoping to arrange a betrothal between you and her.” Catelyn said, directed at Robb. “Only he was furious to find out that his daughter had actually taken a shine to Jon instead. You both danced together a few times that night. But the old man practically stormed out when she was making moon eyes at Jon! I heard a betrothal was written up soon after?”

Jon did not find that so funny as the others seemingly did. He wondered whether or not Lady Catelyn was just as furious as Alys’ father that he had gotten attention that should have gone to the true heir.

“Let us go.” Jon’s father said, sensing Jon’s discomfort. “It would not due for me to make my own bannerman wait.”

Jon stood up nervously. He did not remember the Karstark girl. Alysanne was it? Did she have the same reaction that Jon did when he received his soul-mark? Did she remember those dances herself? Jon stood on the walkway as his father and Stepmother walked down to greet the Karstark party. Lord Rickard and Jon’s father started a conversation where the older man laughed but that was not what Jon was worried about.

A girl, about Jon’s own age was dismounting her own horse. She was rail thin in her trousers, but that only extenuated her beauty. Jon’s mouth went dry as he realized this must be _her._ His suspicions were found true as saw her jump as if pricked from a needle. Slowly her head drifted upwards directly to where he was standing on the walkway. Her eyes swept him up and down and Jon blushed as he realized what she was doing. She cocked an eyebrow, planted a hand on her hip and a ghost of a smirk appeared on her face.

“ _Oh!”_ Jon thought to himself as a flash of heat flew through his body at her smile. _“I will definitely enjoy her company.”_

~~~

“So, one of your boys got the matching mark I presume? The Red Sun?” Rickard asked, after Ned asked him to speak privately in his office. “Which one? I know your heir is closest to age of her, but your second son isn’t _that_ far behind. She still needs to flower any way so…”

Ned held back a grimace as he said, “My son Jon.”

“Your Bastard.” Rickard said flatly, and Ned nodded.

“Aye, my bastard.” Ned confirmed. “An anointed knight that I am in talks with King Robert to have him legitimized even from before his mark came in. Not to mention Lord Royce has already agreed to give him a place in his household and so have I. Eventually I plan on giving him Moat Cailin.”

“Alright.” Rickard said, frankly shocking Ned. The old man usually like to bluster and shout, but he got no reaction like that from him.

“Alright? You are content with this match?” Ned said, honestly expecting more resistance.

“Honestly Ned? If it had it been another person’s bastard, probably not. But you’ve taken good care of your bastard, nearly as well as a trueborn.” Rickard said, “It’s also a soul-mark. There is not much I can do even if I _did_ disapprove. However, Moat Cailin?”

“Yes. I have been wanting to restore since before the Rebellion.” Ned said.

Rickard leaned in towards Ned, “Does that mean that you will finally be doing what your father started? Northern Independence?”

The man looked like Arya when given a sweet. It was no secret to him that his men wanted Northern Independence and had since before the Blackfyre rebellions. The War of the Ninepenny Kings seemed to be the straw that broke the camel’s back with his father’s lords. None of the remaining Lords from his father’s time had confirmed it but Ned was of the opinion that Rickard Stark was planning to declare Northern Independence, with allies from the Vale, Riverlands and Stormlands to aid them.

When Ned finally returned from the Vale to call his banners, most of the Lords wanted to straight out declare sovereignty then and there. It took Ned a long while to persuade them to aid their southern allies. He does not wish to know what would have happened had he not. Although he does believe that his putting off his foot down is what gained him the respect of his current Northern Lords. But giving his son, someone he obviously strongly trusted, control of such a strong foot hold in the North would send some strong, and very much appreciated, warning signs through the North.

“I don’t know about that…” Ned said, “But a war is coming. I can feel it. We need to be prepared.”

“Aye. I can send about 200 men to help them get started…” Rickard started.

“Not yet.” Ned said, “I do not want to arouse suspicion before it is time. Wait until he receives his legitimization.”

“Aye. Do you wish to take Alys down to King’s Landing with you?” Rickard asked and Ned raised an eyebrow. “Oh please, even dear old Hodor probably knows why the King is up here!”

Ned sighed and began talking. “As I said, I have offered Jon a position on my household guard and so has Lord Royce. On top of that he has many favors from King Robert after he saved his daughter’s life. It is very likely that he will be traveling to King’s Landing with my party.”

Rickard sighed, “My Alys… she hasn’t flowered yet.”

“I understand, and so does he.” Ned said, once two marked pairs have come in contact legally by Westerosi standards that constitutes a marriage and _all_ that it entails. Something the girl probably is not ready for. That does not mean that ceremonies between marked pairs did not happen, quite the opposite, but it was probably best that they wait. “Both my daughters have one as well and neither have flowered yet either.”

“ _Both_ of your daughters _and_ your bastard all have soul-marks?” Rickard asked incredulously.

“Aye.” Ned confirmed, “My oldest and youngest as well.”

“And No one… I will have my household bring her things to Winterfell, My Lord.” Rickard said, “We can speak of a dowry and ceremony soon …”

There was a pounding on Ned’s solar door and Ser Rodrik burst in before Ned gave the go ahead. “My Lord! My Lord! You must come quickly! Bran has fallen!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to wait to post the next chapter seeing as a few of you have guessed the first soulmate. I am hoping to post on Fridays so that is when you will see it next


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon bonds with Alys on the trip down to King's Landing and a trial is called.

** One Moon Later  **

Arya doesn’t think that she’s _ever_ had this much freedom in her life, even on Bear Island! Riding on the roads, playing in the creek, sword fighting! There was _nothing_ that she was barred from doing on the road down to the stupid capital, even if she were caught doing it. As much as the journey was great, she still did not know why they even needed to leave the north anyway… It was already to warm and they were only in the Riverlands. Probably because of this stupid boy who shares this stupid tattoo…

She did not understand why this even meant anything! So what! Arya had heard that plenty of people over in Esso had symbols on their skin as well. Why should this stupid mark affect her in any way? If this stupid boy though he could tell her what to he had another thing coming!

But the best part, the part that made up for it? Jon came with them! He was gone for **_so_** long but now he was back! She made it no secret that Jon was her favorite sibling. They both had the Stark look and they were both the outsiders in the family. She wrote him nearly once a week while he was gone, although it was somewhat difficult seeing how much he traveled, but despite distance they had a closeness that would never be replaced.

Also, he was not as annoying to be watched by as Septa Mordane was! _The seven say this! The Seven says that! You’ll never find a proper husband doing these things!_ Jon did not bug her over these stupid things. He commissioned Needle for her and even gave her and Mycah sparring advice. She loved it even if he was splitting his time with Sansa.

Well he was not as boring to be watched by _when he wasn’t asleep!_ Honestly it was the middle of the day and Jon was lounged against a tree passed out! What was he doing at night that forced him to sleep during the day? He wasn’t doing that icky stuff that Theon usually does when he’s gone at night. She knows this because Lady Alys slept in the tent with her. Alys taking the fourth spot in their tent instead of Septa Mordane was another benefit to having Jon travel south. She wouldn’t keep Arya and the other girls up with the snoring and smell of wine.

Alys… Alys was alright she guessed. She was definitely a northern woman. She was… what was that word her mother used? Plucky? Yes, Lady Alys was definitely plucky. She did not take any insults lightly and when these southerners thought themselves clever to hide their insults behind sweet words, she was not one to let it slide. Falyse Stokeworth learned _that_ the hard way. The old hag ran away crying like Arya did the first time that Jeyne called her “ _Horseface_ ”. She never saw an old lady cry like that, and Arya couldn’t help but laugh. She did start it after all.

Not only that, she actually listened to Arya’s interests instead of rolling her eyes like Sansa. Sure, she did not want to _join_ Arya in any of her exploits, but she still showed interest and asked questions. (Arya thinks she is pretty close to convincing her to try archery with her). She also blended in with Sansa, Jeyne and the other stupid ladies with their stupid interests. Arya’s father said he was just grateful since she seems to be the first person able to set a balance between her and Sansa, whatever _that_ means.

Arya was drawn from her thoughts when Mycah quickly dropped his stick.

“What do you want?” Arya asked as the girl she was just thinking about walked up.

“I’m looking for your brother?” She asked, somewhat awkwardly.

Arya could not believe how _stupid_ her brother was being about all of this. He was not exactly… no, he was. Jon was avoiding his betrothed soulmate. What was wrong with him? Alys was obviously starting to become hurt by his avoiding of her, how did he not see? It’s not like she was one of those prissy southern girls.

She was pretty! She was nice! Even if she did call him “ _Snow”_ it felt more like her joking _with_ him instead of at his expense! Arya even has seen him _smile_ when she called him that, something her normally brooding brother _rarely_ does, especially when his bastardry is brought up. “ _Ugh_!” She thought to herself, “I think I may have to slap some sense into my brother.

“Oh,” Arya said, looking towards the tree Jon was lounging against as he “watched” her. “He’s over there.”

Alys chuckled to herself as she saw Jon asleep and a mischievous smile spread over her face. “ _Oh, good_!” Arya thought to herself, “ _I love mischief!”_

Alys rooted around in her bag before finally pulling out a water skin. “What do you think?”

Arya smiled, “He’ll never see it coming!” She smiled skipping after Alys as she walked over to her brother. He deserved this and Arya was eager to see the results. It was not like Jon himself was a stranger to pranks anyway! Maybe this’ll cheer him up anyway. He’s been such a grumpy guts since Lord Royce went back to Runestone yesterday.

Alys held out three fingers, then two, then one and then flipped the wineskin over Jon’s head, emptying the entire thing over the sleeping knight. They waited a second and then another and saw no reaction from Jon. Arya started to get worried, remembering his reaction when he first got his soul-mark she knelt down beside him. “Come on, Jon.” Arya said, shaking him. “Wake. UP!”

Arya punctuated her final word by slapping him, and he let out a gasp of air as he opened his eyes. Arya’s own eyes widened as she saw that they were a milky white color for just half a second before changing back to their normal... purple? No, that was just a trick of the light. They were once again grey again, just like Arya’s own. Looking up she saw the look on Alys’ face that let Arya know that she saw it too.

“Bran!” Jon said, in a panic, scrambling up. Before either girl could say anything, Jon took off back to camp.

“Snow!” Alys called before picking up her skirts and chasing after him.

“Gods, big kids are weird,” Arya said, to Mycah. She supposed that she should be more worried about Jon, but she thought Alys could handle it. They might as well spend _some_ time together. “Let’s get back to it!”

~~~

“Father, I know what I am saying sounds like total nonsense…” Snow said, as Lord Stark and Alys finished hearing his story in Lord Stark’s tent.

“That you somehow know that your brother and my wife were attacked even though we are nearly a thousand leagues from Winterfell, yet you won’t explain to me _how_ you know this?” Lord Eddard said, cocking an eyebrow.

Snow opened his mouth and then hesitated. He looked embarrassed and looked down. He murmured something that neither Alys nor Lord Eddard could hear and her future goodfather said as much. While keeping his eyes on the ground he said, “I saw it in a dream.”

A brief flash of panic went through Lord Eddard’s eyes before he schooled his features. “Jon, I understand that you are worried about your brother, but it was _just a dream._ ”

Alys narrowed her eyes. She saw Lord Eddard’s reaction. He believed Jon, but why was he trying to convince him otherwise?

“I know it seems it, but it was so real father!” Snow said, unwittingly sounding like a little boy. “I can still smell the blood; I can still see the Valyrian steel dagger the man used!”

“A catspaw using Valyrian steel?” Lord Eddard asked with a cocked eyebrow. “Now I know it was a dream. Go get some rest son, you obviously need it. Don’t think I have not noticed those bags under your eyes. How long has _that_ been going on?”

“Aye father.” Snow said, dejectedly as he trudged out of the tent, not so subtly ignoring his father’s question.

Alys saw a flash of relief come across Eddard’s face before she followed her soulmate to where he sat and leaned on a tree on the outskirts of the camp. She walked up to him slowly before lightly sitting down beside him, her back. She hadn’t known Snow very long, and he was making what little time they _did_ have difficult, but she felt like she liked him. She knew he was no lackwit or mad man either.

“I believe you.” She said, and the Knight jumped in his spot.

“Lady Alys!” He said surprised by her presence. He looked around and saw no one else around and twisted up on his knees in front of her. He let his bottom fall back onto his ankles and said, “My apologies my lady. I did not hear you walk up.”

“Just call me Alys, Snow. We’re going to be seeing each other naked soon enough, might as well use names instead of titles.” Alys said nonchalantly with a roll of her eyes.

Alys grinned at the heat that rose to his cheeks, the same that she could feel in her wrists. She hoped a blush did not come to her own cheeks. She did not know where this sudden confidence came from but she enjoyed it. It was definitely worth seeing

Snow spluttered but did not say anything of note, so Alys did. “You really believe what you saw is real.”

“Absolutely.” He said, confidently. “The man tried to kill my brother, Lady Catelyn fought him off and finally Bran’s wolf killed the catspaw. Bran gained a soul-mark.”

“How did you see such things?” Alys asked, and a moment of panic flash through Snow’s eyes. Just as she thought, he was hiding something. She held up her wrist. “Don’t bother hiding it, Snow. I can feel you hiding it.”

“I’m a warg…” He whispered after he checked to see that no one was around him.

“A warg?” She deadpanned, eyebrow unwittingly pinching together.

“Yes, a warg.” He sighed, as he ran a hand through his, admittedly soft and nice to play with, hair.

Alys remembered the scary stories that her nursemaid used to tell her. About the men and women born from their mothers lying with animals, who bound creatures to their will. How the truly evil ones would try to bind men to their will as well. She remembered stories of how her Stark ancestors (did House Karstark even exist outside the main branch yet) defeated the Warg King and married his daughters. “So, you’re connected to your brothers wolf?”

“Mine own.” He said but seemed a little skeptical that she believed him.

“Is he not here?” She asked, looking around. The Stark kids never had their direwolves very far from themselves.

“At Winterfell.” He said, eyeing her strangely.

“Don’t you give me that look Jon Snow!” She snapped, “ _I’m_ not the one who has been avoiding _you!”_

“I suppose I deserved that.”

“ _Suppose_ ”

“Alright, alright, I deserved that.” He said, holding up his hands in surrender. Alys willed herself not to blush at the curl of heat in her belly at the Knight’s half smirk. “I left him in Winterfell to watch over my Brother.”

“Are you sure you’re a Warg?” Alys said, remembering other parts of that legend. “It could be greendreaming?”

“No. I am certain” Snow said, shaking his head. He opened his mouth and then closed it a few times.

“What?” She asked.

“Tis how I won my tourney.” Jon said, ashamed of himself.

Alys hesitated for a moment before realization hit. “You Warged your horse?”

“Aye.” He said, “The control allowed me to take hits that normally would’ve knocked me for a loop. I beat Barristan the Bold, the Kingslayer _and_ a Redwyne Knight.”

“That is amazing.” Alys said, in awe.

“It was dishonorable.” He said, miserably.

“How?” Alys asked, she never understood stories where the heroes with magic powers refused to use them in contests because they were dishonorable. “Did you seek out these abilities?”

“Noooo…” He said, dragging out the word.

“Then I don’t see how you cheated.” Alys shrugged. “You used your natural talents. Would you say Ser Barristan cheated because he fought with his own skill?”

“I guess I did not see it that way.” He said, giving a half smile that made the heat come back to her belly.

“Oh, good you finally stopped brooding!” She said, causing him to look at her weird. “I like you Snow, but the brooding is a bit much don’t you think?”

The knight actually threw his head back in a laugh at her jape and Alys noticed how different he looked when he was not perpetually frowning. He looked almost like a different man. She, like many others in the North, wondered who his mother was. Whoever she was did leave a little in her son despite what many said. You just needed to know what to look for and be… close enough to see that there were tiny specks of a lighter color in his eyes.

As she finished laughing, he looked at her again, and she made a decision. Before she could stop herself, she leaned in and kissed him. He smelt like salt and tasted like lemons. A flood of heat flashed through her entire body and she yanked herself back. A look on his face told her that he felt the same.

“What did you do that for?” He asked, a dopey grin appearing on his face

She shrugged nonchalantly, “Cause I wanted to…”

Jon grinned at her again and before she knew it, they were damn near rolling around on the ground together. Snow, being the perfect gentleman he was, allowed her on top. This… she could see why someone would risk their reputation for this. Snow started kissing in on her neck and she felt herself go boneless once he hit a certain spot on her neck. Finally he stopped them, too soon for her liking, the only redeeming factor being that he seemed just as disappointed as she.

“I apologize My Lady. It’s not right for me to dishonor you like this.” He said, and she rolled her eyes. Damn he was brooding again.

“I suppose.” She said, planting her forehead between his collar bones. She grinned as he let out an “oomph”. She quickly learned growing up with brothers how to get them to do things and this was a signature move of hers.

“For the record My La…” He began but she let out a growl. “For the record _Alys,_ this is why I’ve been avoiding you.”

“Oh?”

“I knew that if you and I got this close to you… I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you.”

“Oh?” She said, pecking his lips again.

“Oh yes and once I _did_ have my hands on you I would…” Jon said, and everyone started screaming and running around. “What in the hell?”

They looked up to see everyone panicking. Jon stiffened, grabbed her and rolled them back around to behind the tree before separating. “You see that man near the queen? Stay away from him.” He said lowly into her ear, so close she could feel the rumbles from her chest. Oh gods, if everything he did made her feel like this how was she going to get _anything_ done?

“Oh?” She asked a glint of mirth in her tone. “You telling me what to do Jon Snow?”

“Yes. Stay away from him.” Jon said, and all of her amusement evaporated.

“Now you listen here Jon Snow, we may be soulmates but that does _not_ mean…”

“That man is the queen’s paid assassin and I killed his brother.” Jon interrupted her in a matter of fact tone. “I have no doubt he’d go after you to get revenge on me.”

There was a pregnant pause before Alys said, “Well I guess avoiding him wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.”

“Sansa?” Jon asked incredulously as Alys looked up to see the Red head stumble around the pavilion

“J- Jon!” She hiccupped as she threw her arms around her older brother’s neck.

“Are… Are you _drunk?”_ Jon asked, in disbelief.

“You’ll never guess… You’ll never guess this… You’ll never guess what happened!” Sansa said, and Jon recoiled from her breath.

“ _Yup_ , _definitely drunk”_ Alys thought to herself before Sansa explained what _exactly_ what happened between Arya and the Crown prince. “ _Yeah, she probably made the right decision getting drunk.”_

~~~

Tommen could not believe how out of control this entire situation broke. Arya and his brother got in to a spat and now she was being charged for treason! All because of his stupid, _stupid_ brother! He did not know what exactly happened between the two of them, but he knew Joffrey was lying. His brother’s mouth was moving so he _had_ to be lying.

“There was another witness was there not?” His mother asked once the two of them had finished their respective stories. Jon’s sister, the red headed one, jumped. “Lady Sansa?”

The girl paled as her father created a path through the people so that the girl could move forward. “Y-Yes your grace?”

“You were there were you not?” Tommen’s mother asked, the girl nodded her head “Can you tell us what happened Little Dove?”

She opened her mouth and looked between Arya and Joffrey with a pained expression on her face. Tommen took a breath. These were Jon’s siblings on trial right now. _Jon_ was the one who acted like the older sibling that he and Myrcella deserved. _Jon_ was the one who made sure that he was being trained. _Jon_ was the one who made sure Myrcella could protect herself. Not Joffrey. _Jon_ was the brother he wanted, just like how Lord Eddard was the brother his father wanted. Finally, he made a decision.

“Joffrey is a liar!” Tommen said, before anything could come out of the Stark girl’s mouth.

“What!” Robert said, he was already angry at Renly’s behavior and need to leave, someone saying that about his son could put him over the edge. It should not surprise Tommen that Robert didn’t even recognize his voice. “Who said that!”

“I did father!” Tommen said, and Robert’s attention was directed at his youngest child.

“So _that’s_ where you were!” Myrcella said, and he could not love her more than in that instant. He did not even have to ask, and his older sister instantly covered for him and somewhat verified his story without even hearing it. They were actually with their mother, but she was so drunk that she did not remember that day except for what happened with _Joffrey_. Per the usual.

“You insolent little worm!” Joffrey said, grabbing the hilt of his new sword, pretty much sinking his entire case judging by the gasps going around the makeshift court. Jon and Myrcella both stepped in front of him willing to protect him from his demented older brother.

“Tommen!” The king boomed, “You were there?”

“Aye, father.” Tommen said, and saw the younger Stark girl’s pretty smile directed at him causing him to blush. Especially since Jon’s northern jargon was starting to rub off on him. “I was looking for J… _Ser_ Jon and saw the entire thing happen. Exactly how Lady Arya said.”

“F-Father…” Joffrey started, before Tommen continued.

“This is not the first time either, he went after Ser Jon with a sword in Winterfell.” Tommen said, and if Joffrey’s own behavior did not sink his story, this definitely did.

“Snow!” Robert said, looking at Jon. Jon was well known for his almost _brutal_ honesty. It was part of the reason that Tommen’s father respected his opinion so much.

“Uh…” Jon started obviously not prepared to be called upon. When the Knight grimaced, everyone knew Joffrey’s goose was cooked.

Robert then started screaming at Joffrey about how he is supposed to be his heir and how he needs to trust him, something Joffrey is _not_ currently demonstrating. Tommen’s own breath started getting shallow worrying about whether or not Robert would figure out Tommen’s lie. Jon squeezed his forearm as Lord Eddard started directing people out.

“Oh, I was so worried!” The red head whispered to the Royce lady that spent time with Jon and Tommen’s half-sister.

“Why?” She asked, and the Redhead dove into her and Myrcella’s arms. Both let out little yelps and recoiled.

Tommen rushed over to his sister as she tucked in on herself in pain. Everyone around looked in a mix of amazement and horror as both girls that Sansa touched had soul-marks slowly fade onto their wrists.

~~~

They had actually made it into the city before Jon could finally get a moment alone with his father. Everything after the trial had been so somber but busy and he had not been able to interact with his father since. He knew his father was avoiding him. Jon screwed up and he knew it.

“I’m sorry father…”

“It’s not your fault, Jon.” He said, having apparently anticipated this conversation.

“No, you asked me along to keep an eye on my sisters and instead I was…”

“Finally getting to know your soulmate instead of avoiding her?” He asked, eyebrow raised.

“ _Getting to know_ … Is that what we are calling it now?” Jory Cassel said, from his father’s other side. Jon actually thought it funny (only since it was coming from a man he’s known since before he could pick up a sword, not someone cracking jokes about his bastardry). However, the captain of his father’s guard grimaced at Ned Stark’s glare and fell back allowing the two to have their conversation in peace.

Ned turned back to Jon. “Sansa has come to me quite a few times about you and Alys asking me to step in. She did not seem very happy with you.”

Jon sighed; his sister was a romantic at heart. He imagines that how he and Alys had interacted would be in sharp contrast to how the stories play out. His little lady sister had been upset with him even before the trial for how he was treating Alys. She was not being subtle by telling the soul-mark versions of Florian and Jonquil or Serwyn and [Daeryssa](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Daeryssa). That’s not even bringing up her still being pissed off about Lady.

“Yeah, yeah. She’s made her feeling on the matter very clear.” Jon said, rolling his eyes. “I told her Lady would return soon enough.”

“You probably picked the worst moment to get rid of her protector…” His father said, and Jon internally cringed.

He knew how Cersei worked and the second that Arya showed back up without Nymeria, Jon knew exactly what the miserable queen would do. Setting Lady free and getting her to run was one of the only smart moves that Jon made that day. Lady hasn’t returned yet however which Sansa might need her more than ever. It was something that he was still beating himself up over. He was smarter than that and his family might depend on him showing it.

Ever since Myrcella and Randa got their soul-marks, everyone had gotten it into their heads that Sansa was contagious with Soul-marks. Despite the word contagious being tossed around people in the traveling train _flocked_ to Sansa. His sister was never one who thrived on attention and the sudden influx was making her uncomfortable. Jon, Randa and Arya had been acting a semi guards for her, but his father was still thinking about assigning an actual guard or maybe even a sworn sword.

“Yes, it was unfortunate timing.” Jon said, conceding the point “Luckily Alys has been sticking to her side, she’s more ferocious than any guard that you could assign.”

“Ah, so a true Winter lady?” His father chuckled.

“Aye.” Jon said, smiling as they rode through the gates of the Red Keep. “I’m just glad that Arya and Sansa get along with her so far.”

“And I am sure that Sansa is glad to be dealing with her instead of Lady Royce.” His father said, and Jon let out a chuckle. Myranda had been bothering both Sansa and Arya about their uncle Edmure ever since that Bronze fish had ended up on her wrist. The fact that they never met him in person did not seem to dissuade her interrogation. Jon liked Randa, and he knew Sansa did too, but Jon knew after so many years that his friend could _occasionally_ be overwhelming. His father brought him back to the matter at hand. “I am surprised that she hasn’t been worse about finding her own Soulmate.”

“Well she is a lot more patient then people give her credit for.” Jon said, defending his sister. Thinking of her reaction to the first time she met Littlefinger he smiled, “Much smarter too.”

His father cocked an eyebrow. It was no secret that Jon was not as close to Sansa as he was his other siblings, so it seemed weird that he was defending her. “Speaking of sworn swords…”

Loras rode up to Jon and his father with a smile on his face. “Snow! It’s about dammed tiiiiii…. Good morning Lord Hand!” Loras quickly corrected when he realized the resemblance between Jon and his father. He must have put two and two together to realize who he was dealing with. No one would say he was the smartest of knights but he was by no means stupid.

“Good morning Ser Loras.” Ned said, and Loras jumped as he realized that Ned knew who he was. “My son has told me much about you.”

“Hopefully good things, My Lord.” Loras said, playing up his Knight of the Flowers persona, ignoring Jon’s ‘ _It wasn’t’._ “What was this about a sworn shield in regards to me?”

“My sister Sansa, some people have decided that personal space did not apply to her.” Jon started and Loras rolled his eyes. No way he was be interested in any _maidens._ He was about to reject the offer before Jon continued. “Why don’t you meet her before you make a decision?”

Loras gave his friend a strange look before following Jon and Ned to the girls. Septa Mordane gave them a look but Jon’s father jerked his head to let the bitter woman to know to leave. She was not happy with Jon’s reappearance and influence on his sisters. She reluctantly when back to the train to collect her things.

“Loras, you already know Lady Myranda,” Jon said, as Loras started kissing hands. “May I introduce you to my sister Arya… My Soulmate Alys…”

“Soulmate!” Loras exclaimed.

“Yes Soulmate.” Jon said.

“Soul-marks seem to be going around a lot these days…” Loras said, “Allyria Dayne just got one matching with Beric Dondarrion. Hell, even my…”

“And _finally_ my sister Sansa…” Jon interrupted, and Loras gave him a dirty look at his interruption. Jon gave him a pointed look to continue and started looking for Loras’ reaction as he took Sansa’s hand and saw her soul-mark. Seeing his suspicion confirmed he said quickly said, “The one who needs a guard of your caliber.”

“I- I am sure my half-brother is just exaggerating.” Sansa said, blushing pretty already besotted with the young knight.

Loras may not be the brightest knight Jon knows but he got the hint. He cocked an eyebrow and Jon tilted his head and an agreement was made then and there. When Jon came to King’s Landing the first time, he and Loras hated each other. Jon hated Loras’ flamboyant and standoffish personality and Loras hated Jon’s sullenness and bastardry. It took many years and finally an alliance during a squire’s melee before any real friendship formed between them. Now it was one of the closest he had in King’s Landing other than Mya and Ser Arys.

Loras smiled at his future good sister, “It would be an honor to be your sworn shield My Lady. At least until the tourney…”

“Tourney?” Ned asked and Grand Maester Pycelle walked up gaining dirty looks from both Jon and Loras. The man was little loved by practically anyone. Even less by Jon and Loras after Tyrion Lannister got his brother drunk and he started telling them a few stories.

“Ah! Yes! Good! You already know!” He tittered pretending to be feeble. “The small council is having a meeting; we would like you to join at your earliest convenience.”

“My earliest convenience would be tomorrow after my household is already settled in!” Ned snapped, and Jon smiled. Maybe his father being hand would not be such a disaster after…

“Wait, I will be with you momentarily.” His father sighed, crushing Jon’s hopes. “Vayon please make sure everyone gets set in quickly. Jon, please help your sisters and Lady Alys get settled in.”

“Aye father.” Jon said, frowning as his father walked away. He was getting a bad feeling in his gut. The kind that he got right before Osney Kettleblack attacked Mya. The one that had been happening more and more since he bonded with Ghost. His father was going to need his help if his family was to survive King’s Landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that we'll hear more about Bran and Myrcella's soul-mark next chapter. Also for ages,
> 
> 25- Edmure Tully  
> 21- Arianne Martell/Tyene Sand/Renly Baratheon/Viserys Targaryen  
> 20- Willas Tyrell/Myranda Royce/Beric Dondarrion  
> 19- Garlan Tyrell/Leonette Fossoway/Quentyn Martell  
> 18- Mya Stone/Allyria Dayne  
> 17- Loras Tyrell/Elinor Tyrell  
> 16- Jon Snow/Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell/Mira Forrester  
> 15- Alys Karstark/Gendry/Lancel Lannister/Daenerys Targaryen/Harrold Hardyng  
> 14- Joffrey Baratheon/Meera Reed  
> 13- Edric Dayne/Sansa Stark  
> 12- Myrcella Baratheon/Jeyne Poole/Trystane Martell  
> 11- Arya Stark/Jojen Reed/Edric Storm  
> 10- Shireen Baratheon/Bran Stark/Tommen Baratheon  
> 8- Robert Arryn  
> 7- Rickon Stark
> 
> Next chapter, Ned deals with his Small council meeting and Jon gives a history on past Handships


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon conducts a lesson and he and Ned start to clean house.

Six million dragons… _Six. Million. Dragons!_ Ned did not know how Robert could allow this to happen! Only Aegon the Unworthy had ever racked up nearly this much debt in the history of the entire Seven Kingdoms! How did he even _spend_ that much? Coming down south seems to be a string of bad or foolish decisions.

Now, speaking of foolish decisions, he was following Baelish to Catelyn. What in the seven hells was she doing in King’s Landing? Remembering Jon’s dream, he urged the pair to speed up. It was when they stopped in front of a brothel that something in Ned snaps. He slams the small man back against a wall and takes out a dagger, he never liked this man what with the insult he has done to his family. He has to correct that mistake here and now but suddenly an urgent voice from behind him calls that Lord Baelish is telling the truth.

Ned spins around, knife in hand, to see Ser Rodrik Cassel running towards them. Ned is lost, since he had thought Ser Rodrik in Winterfell, but it is he that finally convinces Ned that Catelyn truly is inside. They walk into the brothel, no one paying them any mind, and enter a room. Catelyn cries out when she sees him and embraces him fiercely. 

Ned tries not to, but he retreats into himself when he hears the news. His son and wife were almost killed. Catelyn said the Maester could nearly see bone in her hands! Why? He was just a little boy! Catelyn, just a woman. Those damned Lannisters! Now even Tyrion was untrustworthy? He at least seemed pleasant compared to Cersei and the Kingslayer. Had it not been for Jon and Bran’s wolves, they both would likely be dead.

When she is done, he sits down, dazed, and thinks dully that the wolf had saved Bran’s life. He remembers Robb’s words: “Your children were meant to have these pups, my lord.” And he would have killed Sansa’s. For what? He doesn’t know whether he is feeling guilt or fear. If the gods had sent them these wolves, he has almost made a terrible mistake.

“We came to bring you the dagger my love.” She whispered. “To find out whose it belongs to. A Valyrian steel dagger like that…”

“Belongs to me.” Littlefinger says and every Northern head snapped to him, “Or at least it did. I lost in a bet **when your bastard unhorsed Jaime Lannister in Prince Joffrey’s nameday tourney. I lost the knife to the Imp.”**

**“Ned…” Catelyn said, her eyes widening. He knew exactly what she was thinking. To accuse the Queen’s own brother would be a folly and would not be wise. Especially when Littlefinger points out that it was very easy for him to deny it; to claim it was stolen.**

**“Maybe we should leave you both alone to speak.” Ser Rodrik said, and everyone except Eddard and Catelyn left the room.**

**“Your sister was right.” Ned said, “The Lannisters must’ve…”**

**“Petyr is right, Ned.” Catelyn said, sadly. “We cannot accuse the queen’s own brother of this. Not without indisputable proof.”**

**Ned opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. “What is wrong…” Catelyn asked him, leading him to the bed in the room.**

**“I should not have allowed Jon to come here…” Ned said, looking down to his feet. He was right to worry about him all these year. Lya’s voice ringing in his ear more and more the father south they got.**

**“Jon? What does he…”**

**“He saw the whole thing. In a dragon dream.” Ned explained and her eyes widened. It took her a moment before she spoke.**

**“Are you sure?”**

**“He explained to me _in detail_ exactly what happened to you.” Ned said, “week ago.”**

**“Oh…” Catelyn said, before saying. “Good.”**

**“ _Good?”_ Ned asked incredulously.**

**“Yes good.” She says firmly. “You need him here. If he can do that, then he can…”**

**“Warn me of any upcoming threats?” Ned finished for her.**

**“In a city like this…” Catelyn said, “If I am not here then at least he is here watching your back.”**

**“I hate to use him like this.” Ned admitted. “His my…”**

**“He’s a knight in your household.” Catelyn reminded him. “He is an ally that has been in this shithole of city longer than either of us…”**

**“My lady!” Ned said, in a fake scandized tone. She had said much, much worse in their coupling sessions so he was not surprised. Finally Ned sighed into the crock of her neck. “You’re right.”**

**“You need allies.” Catelyn said, shivering at his breath going down her bodice. “Petyr has already agreed to help. That’s two now!”**

**“He still loves you.” Ned noted.**

**“He’s like a younger brother!” Catelyn reassured him. “Speaking of younger brothers. Bran got his own soulmark.”**

**“Oh?” Ned asked, eyes twinkling. If his son, the last of his children, received a soul-mark. There was someone out there for him. Someone who would not look down upon his for being a cripple. “Do we know…”**

**“It is a Direwolf and lizard-lion chasing each other’s tails.” She said grinning and Ned felt like a boy once again. Had the Soul-marks not come in there was a good chance that Robb would be marrying young Meera Reed or at least the offer would have been going out. Now it’s a given, even though she is a few years older than his second son. “Robb was going to send a letter to Greywater when I left.”**

**“All our children will be happy.” Ned said, cupping her face. “It is all I can ask for.”**

**They both sat there for a few moments in almost awkward silence before his wife gave him a mischievous smile. “Although My Lord… It occurs to me that… I never gave you a proper goodbye.”**

**Ned’s eyes narrowed before widening. “ _Here?”_**

****

**“I am sure that there have been _much_ worse things done on this bed, My Lord.” She said, a cheeky smile upon her face. “Now please, take off your trousers.”**

**~~~**

**Ned rubbed his face as he walked to his chambers. He had not had _this_ long of a day since the rebellion. Even after he left Catelyn, it seemed as if there not a single problem in King’s Landing that could be solved without him. He needed to put out at least thirteen fires between leaving Catelyn to go back north and him getting back to the Tower of the Hand. Now he was ready for sleep… **

**“Hello Father.” He heard walking into his room. He looked up to see a determined Jon sitting in front of a somewhat confused and sleepy Sansa as she played and braided his hair. Ned smiled as he remembered Jon always allowing his little sisters to practice on his hair (gods help the boy once it was Arya’s turn to learn). Both seemed to be waiting in his office for a reason. He was surprised considering how angry Sansa was at Jon for the ‘ _disrespectful way he treated his soulmate’_ “Can we speak?”**

**Ned sighed, “And what do we need to speak about?” he asked look back and forth between his children.**

**“I do not know father.” Sansa said, looking as confused as Ned felt.**

**“It’s about your Handship.” Jon said, pulling out a tome from under Sansa’s chair. “I know you asked me down here for the investigation, but it is your handship that you need more help with.”**

**“I am sure that…” Ned began not wanting to start up with politics again.**

**“Investigation?” Sansa asked but was promptly ignored.**

**“This is not the North father.” Jon said, “And it is not the Eyrie. Things are done differently here. You and your wife asked me to help. So let me help.”**

**“Why am I here?” Sansa asked, in a small voice.**

**“Because you will be dealing with these southern courts eventually.” Jon said, as a matter of factly. “And you are smart enough to do so effortlessly. At least when you aren’t playing the naïve maiden.”**

**“Jon!” Ned snapped as Sansa looked embarrassed but did not dispute her brother’s words.**

**“What?” Jon said, nonchalantly. “She is smart, at least when she isn’t following the advice of the stupid septa.”**

**“Septa Mordane…” Sansa began indignantly to defend her teacher, but Jon waved her off.**

**“Is, and always has, deliberately putting a wedge between you and Arya.” Jon said, and Ned frowned. Jon was so young when he left, had it been so obvious even from such a young age? “None the less, whether you are deliberately pretending to be or not, _I_ know you to be smart. You are the first person I know to not be fooled by Littlefinger’s false persona.”**

**Ned was confused at that. False Persona? What did that mean? This was the man who would be helping Ned investigate his own liege’s death. This place truly was a nest of vipers.**

**“Sansa?” He asked, for clarification from his oldest daughter.**

**“His smile doesn’t meet his eyes.” Sansa whispered sinisterly.**

**“We are getting ahead of ourselves.” Jon said, then more apprehensively he added, “That is, if you want my advice?”**

**Ned tried not to laugh. Jon had been missing from his life for the majority of the last few years, but the boy was still looking for his approval. He gave a slight nod and Jon grinned pleased with himself. Ned was then regretting his words as Jon lugged the tome up allowing Ned to see the title. “ _The Hands of the Seven Kingdoms_.” By Maester Witwick.**

**“First things first, when is the next Small Cancel meeting?” Jon asked Ned as they gathered around the table. Sansa trying to melt into the background did not go unnoticed by Jon and he pulled her closer.**

**“The day after next.”**

**“Wait until 20 minutes before, and then cancel it.” Jon said, almost off handedly.**

**“Jon!” He said, at his son’s callousness. “The disrespect…”**

**“Is just being paid in return from them calling a small council meeting without you.” Jon said, “Only you or the king should be calling small council meetings.”**

**“The king did call the small council meeting.” Ned said.**

**“Oh?” Jon said, cocking an eyebrow. “And did he tell you of this small council meeting?”**

**Ned cocked an eyebrow in return. Where was the reserved, almost shy, boy that grew up with him in Winterfell? Ned could not say that he was regretting this change to his boy, but it was still jarring to see. Now that he was able to open up freely, he reminded Ned of Lyanna more than ever.**

**“It would not be wise to do such to the other members of the council. I am but a first among equals.” Ned said, diplomatically. It was not wise to piss off men that Robert had already chosen himself.**

**“No you are not.” Jon said, shaking his head. “Saying that the Hand is just another member of the Small Council is severely underestimating the position. You are not one of the spokes on the wheel of the cart that is Westeros. You are the horse that pulls the cart.”**

**Jon ‘s face scrunched up at his analogy and Sansa giggled causing Ned to roll his eyes. “What I mean to say is…”**

**“I understand, continue.” Ned said.**

**“It is different from the North here. It is one big…” Jon looked embarrassed before covering Sansa’s ears and whispering. “ _dick measuring contest_.”**

**Ned gave him a pointed look, especially when Sansa exasperatedly said, “I can still hear you!”**

**Jon rolled his eyes and continued, “Either way, you need to assert dominance among the Small Council. Rotten the lot of them.”**

**“There’s no one on there that Father can trust?” Sansa asked, curiously.**

**“Ser Barristan.” Jon said, without hesitation. “Lord Stannis…”**

**“What about Lord Stannis?” Ned asked curious. To be honest he was already curious where Robert’s brother was, this made the mystery more intriguing.**

**“Right before Lord Arryn died, he and Stannis were both investigating something. What, I don’t know. But usually Lord Arryn used me and Lord Royce to help. This time however they were very silent about it.” Jon said, a pained look on his face. Ned wondered how close his foster father and Jon had gotten over the years. Did Jon blame himself for the man’s death? “Normally I would say to trust him, but something is going on with Stannis.”**

**“I shall write him in the morn.” Ned said, adding to the list he already had that was way to long for his first day as hand.**

**“The first thing I would do is replace Janos Slynt.” Jon said, venom in his eyes that Ned had never seen before. “He… You need someone you can trust to be in charge of the city watch.”**

**“I cannot trust Slynt?” Ned asked.**

**“Didn’t King Robert appoint him?” Sansa asked confused. Ned repressed a sigh; Jon was right, Sansa was smart, but terribly naïve. But then again had been when it came to his friend as well.**

**“King Robert doesn’t like conflict.” Jon said, almost hissing. “Jon Arryn tried to have him removed but he stopped it.”**

**“If King Robert stopped it for Jon Arryn, you expect me to do it behind his back?” Ned said, surprised.**

**“You are the new hand.” Jon said, pulling open the tome. “He serves as Lord Commander at your discretion. Almost every hand does it. You nor King Robert can trust Janos Slynt. Lord Stannis had two witnesses willing to testify against him. Both ended up with slit throats.”**

**“What? Why isn’t he…”**

**“** _Better a thief we know than one we don't, the next man might be worse.”_ Jon said, bitterly. “Like I said, King Robert doesn’t like conflict. Jon Arryn tried to get him removed as part of his trial on corruption, and King Robert did not want to deal with it..”

“There is no way I can work with a man like that.” Ned said, “I…”

“When you do let him know let him know in person.” Jon said, cryptically. “I have a few recommendations for replacements. Ser Robar, Lord Royce’s second son, would be a good choice. Ser Balon Swann is probably one of your best options but I know for a fact that he is being looked at for a White Cloak, so I doubt he’d accept. Ser Bywater is respected in the city so his appointment will go over well.”

“I remember him well.” Ned said, recalling the man from the Siege of Pyke. He narrowed his eyes and asked, “He lost a hand in that battle, did he not?”

“Aye, they call him Ironhand.” Jon said, smiling. “And if neither of those are to your liking you could always ask Ser Blackfish.”

“They do not _have_ to be knights you know.” Ned said, subtly teasing his newly knighted son.

“But why wouldn’t you choose one father?” Sansa said, almost swooning. “I mean they’re a _knight_!”

“Yes and it _should_ be. Someone you can trust and but more importantly, someone the smallfolk can respect.” Jon said, writing something on a parchment. “The Small Council will also need to be completely revamped.”

“All of them?” Sansa asked, taking far more interest in the courtly politics than Ned thought she would. “Would the hand even be allowed to do that? I thought there were some positions that were directly up to the King?”

“Well we cannot affect Lord Commander Selmy not that we should. I will probably have to think of something for the Grand Maester.” Jon said, almost getting lost in thought. Ned then realized what he said, the Conclave picked Grand Maesters. How did Jon- “First member that will need to be replaced is the Master of Coin. Baelish… well…”

Thinking back to the meeting today Ned was torn. Neither of the eldest children who came with himseemed to have much love for Catelyn’s old friend. But he was going to help them investigate who put the hit out on Bran. All things considered he did hear many good things about how he was at his job; something they’d need at six million in debt.

“Lord Baelish seems to be very competent at his job.” Ned said, diplomatically.

“He is a schemer and yes man.” Jon spat. “He’ll complement you to your face while planning to humiliate you behind your back.”

“Either way…”

Jon sighed, “I did not want… I am assuming that you heard about me ‘scaring a man to death’?”

Ned had not heard this but could see where this was going. “Lord Baelish?”

“Aye.” Jon said, and something seemed to dawn on Sansa’s face.

With a fierce blush she said, “Wait, I thought you said the person was telling lies about… about a lady’s maidenhead.”

**“Two ladies’ maidenheads actually.” Jon said, before giving a pointed look at Ned. It took him a minute but eventually Ned knew what he was insinuating.**

**“That little snake!” Ned started but he knew that it was not right to start this in front of his children.**

**“With the state of the kingdom lately I would recommend filling council spots in ways to bring in former enemies. We have yet to hear from Dorne since the rebellion and King Robert hasn’t been to the Reach since I was about two and ten.” Jon said, scribbling something on his parchment. “Putting a Martell or Tyrell on the council will hopefully heal the rift.”**

**“So Mace Tyrell for…” Ned began, but Jon’s eyes widened, and a grim look appeared on his face.**

**“Mace Tyrell… His mother all but runs things in the Reach.” Jon said, shaking his head. “I’d recommend _Willas_ Tyrell. According to Loras he’s been running the finances of the Reach since he was _Sansa’s_ age.”**

**Ned’s eyes narrowed at the strange way he said his sister’s name but ignored it for later. “And do you think they would accept?”**

**“Aye.” Jon said, before looking to his feet. Ned now _knew_ something was up. Looking at his feet was a tell that Ned had, and Lyanna. Both seemed to have passed them onto their children as Jon, Sansa, and Bran all did the same before they lied. “Willas is actually already on his way. For the Tourney… And if not Willas I’d recommend Tyrion Lannister.”**

**Remembering what Littlefinger told him, there was no way that Ned was letting that man on a council with him… if Littlefinger was even telling the truth. “The Imp?” Ned asked, and Jon nodded his head.**

**“He is probably one of the smartest men I know.” Jon said, earnestly. “And his appointment would really piss off Tywin Lannister.”**

**Ned sucked in a breath through his nose. He was not about to let his children see him act in such a childish manner.**

**“Also I’d replace Renly Baratheon. He is terrible at his job and he’s a lord paramount at that.” Jon said. “He needs to focus on how to run a kingdom. And he needs to settle down and find himself a _wife.”_**

****

**Ned narrowed his eyes at his sons shit eating grin. He knew something that he was not letting on. Something about Renly getting a wife. Did he have a mistress? Knowing his brother it would not surprise Ned to find out he had some pretty little thing stashed away on the side.**

**“Won’t King Robert be upset that his brother is being replaced?” Sansa said, “I thought you said he did not like conflict, won’t that cause a lot of conflict. Unless…”**

**Jon smiled, “Unless…” He said, allowing her to piece it out on her own.**

**“Unless father just does it without telling King Robert first?” She asked and Jon nodded his head.**

**“That’s…” Ned started before Jon cut him off.**

**“The job of the Hand.” Jon said, “You need to assign people who will do the job right.”**

**“And who would you have fill in for the Master of Laws?” Ned asked.**

**“I do not know honestly.” Jon said, “My first instinct would be Lord Royce, but he can sometimes be too unyielding when it comes to things like this. Honenstly, had it been up to me I would have made Lord Stannis the Hand, you the Master of Laws and Paxter Redwyne Master of Ships.”**

**Both Starks looked at Jon in awe. Ned always knew that Jon would pick up on some of the so called “Game of Thrones” during his time away but he had no idea quite how much he would. To be honest he did not think this sort of thing would even interest him. But his son proved him wrong showing how much he picked up on and how effortless he’s making it seem. He wondered if things had gone differently maybe he would have made for a Good Hand to Aegon VI.**

**Jon blushed as he saw his family members looking at him in awe. “But it’s not up to me. So I will figure out another choice.”**

**“Who else.” Sansa said, slightly bouncing in her seat the way Ned has seen Arya do plenty of times. He hated court politics, so it was more than surprising that _two_ of his children were getting into it.**

**“Lord Stannis I would still keep, if for no reason other than to not anger King Robert to much by replacing both of his brothers. Not that Lord Stannis does not deserve his spot.” Jon assured. “And Varys… I do not trust him, but there is no one truly able to match his level of skill as spymaster.”**

**“So what else should we do?” Ned asked, “Or is that it for tonight.”**

**“We can also…” Jon began before being interrupted.**

**“Jon?” Jory said, sticking his head in the door. “There’s a…** Mhaegen **here for you?”**

**Jon went to the door and a haired girl around Sansa’s age was there. They spoke for a moment and Jon sent her away.**

**“Who was that?” Sansa asked, and Jon sat back down, slipping a note into his pocket.**

**“I… Bought an estate in the city.” Jon said, to Ned and his sister’s surprise. “** Mhaegen helps run it for me.”

**“You did?” They both said, surprised. Ned was under the assumption that Jon would be staying with him in the Tower of the Hand. He was looking forward to having his son back under his roof again.**

**“Yes although it is not ready yet so I was hoping it would be alright for me to stay here for the moment being.” Jon asked, sheepishly.**

**“Of course!” Ned assured him. “You will always have a spot available in my household.”**

**“Now, where were we? Oh yes. We can always add more advisors to the Council than just the Master positions.” Jon said, blushing at Ned’s comment. “I’d recommend officially creating a Dornish Advisor position. The Dornish have not interacted with the rest of the Kingdom since the rebellion. This would probably help heal the wounds. Well that and Princess Myrcella’s soul-mark.”**

**Robert had not been happy even a little bit when Myrcella got the Yellow sun and spear symbol on her wrist. The Seven Kingdoms and Dorne were still at odds for the past decade and a half and this would give them a hostage. It wasn’t so much Myrcella herself, but it was a matter of principle that they would have a Baratheon Hostage. The king had been nothing compared to his wife.**

**Cersei had been uncontrollable as well. She had never liked the Martells ever since Elia had married Rhaegar. The Lannister’s were a proud family and her getting passed over, no matter that she was a princess, was a slight that she could never forgive. Not Helped by the fact that Quentyn was a man grown whereas Myrcella hadn’t even flowered yet. It was only Myranda Royce pointing out that Doran Martell had a son, Trystane, who was the same age as her daughter did the queen calm down.**

**“Although if you do, be aware that who ever they send, it will probably either be a woman or a bastard. Or both.” Jon said. When both gave him questioning looks, he said, “They don’t see anything wrong with women in positions of power or with bastardry, but they know the other kingdoms do. They’re insulting us with insulting us.”**

**Ned smiled. He would almost find that funny if he did not have to worry about Roberts reaction. A man grown and still sometimes acts like the boy that Ned met at the Vale almost three decades ago.**

**“If you do not have a replacement for the Master of Laws, why do we not just put a Dornishman in that position?” Ned asked, wondering why they were not doing this simple solution.**

**“Because…” Both Jon and Sansa started at the same time. Sansa blushed as Jon looked at her expectantly.**

**“The- The Martells are still angry about Princess Elia and her children.” Sansa said, then almost as a question she added, “So if one were made Master of Laws, they could officially bring up the people who murdered them up on charges?”**

**“And it would probably be more insulting to them if they _were_ made Master of Laws and King Robert started undermining any decisions that they made.” Jon said, “That it was not a true position on the council but just an empty way of getting forgiveness.”**

**Ned had to hand it to his son. Not only did he think of contingencies, he also seamlessly made it a teaching moment for Sansa. Maybe their time in King’s Landing would not go so poorly after all.**

**“I have nothing else to add.” Jon said, “At least not for tonight. Father, if you want to write those offers out tonight? Sooner the better. I shall go talk to Loras about Willas?”**

**“Actually I need to speak to you.” Ned said, Jon had been suspiciously strange about Willas Tyrell. This confirmed it for him. “Alone.”**

**“Of- of course Father.” Sansa curtseyed before leaving the room.**

**“Actually father if we’re to talk, can we do it while walking?” Jon asked, “We have been riding so much, I need to stretch my legs.”**

**“Sure.” Ned said, as he stood up. Both of the Northerners were silent until they reached the courtyard. “Willas Tyrell?”**

**“Sansa’s Soulmate. Loras confirmed this morning. He’s seen both soul-marks.” Jon said, and Jory ran into Ned as he stopped short.**

**“Willas Tyrell? He is a decade older than her is he not?” Ned said, furious. Why would the gods do this to his daughter!”**

**“Something around there. But they do not need to marry or… _consummate_ anytime soon.” Jon said, with a shiver. He knew he had been the same way with Lyanna or Brandon with their… dalliances. **

**“I cannot give him the Master of Coin position.” Ned said, as they continued walking. He could not give him nor the Blackfish positions of power within the city. There was no honor in nepotism. “It would not be right to give my future good son a position like that.”**

“Why not? Isn’t it _equally_ as bad to _not_ give him a position he’d deserve because he’s your future good son? Is that not the same thing but in reverse?” Jon asked as they started up some stairs.

“That’s… true enough.” Ned admitted.

“It’s more _expected_ that you do that.” Jon admitted as they turned a corner. Ned then realized he had no idea where they were.

“Jon, where are we?” Ned asked, looking around to see if he recognized any familiar landmarks.

“On our way to Loras.” Jon said, cryptically.

“Would he still be here so late.” Ned asked.

“Probably.” Jon shrugged. “What did Lady Catelyn want?”

“What! How did you? Were you following me?”

“Please father.” Jon said, not meeting his eye. “Robb and I could always tell the day after you and Lady Catelyn coupled. You let off this… aura.”

“…Really?” Ned asked barely recognizing the boy that he raised. He always knew Jon was observant, but this was too much.

“No. You smell like her perfume and your shirt is inside out.” Jon deadpanned, causing Jory to cover a laugh with a cough. Ned glared at both of them and Jon continued trying to keep the tremor out of his voice. “Br- Bran?”

“He is fine.” Ned said, before quietly explaining what happened between Catelyn and the knife. Surprisingly, Jon did not bring up his dream. Right when he was about to bring it up Jon brought a finger to his lips. Ned quickly diverted what he was about to say, “But all things considered with what you told me I am guessing I can assume Littlefinger was lying about the owner of the dagger?”

“If Littlefinger’s lips are moving, aye. You can assume he is lying.” Jon said, squinting as if trying to figure out where they were. “But on this? This I can _prove_ that he is lying.”

“Oh?” Ned said, as his son started to look around more and more.

“Gambling is highly regulated at tourneys.” Jon said, for Ned to indignantly respond, “It is?”

“Aye, for taxes.” Jon said, his face relaxing. “You are only able to bet certain amounts in certain rounds. A Valyrian steel dagger? No way that goes in anything but the final round.”

“And that’s significant how?” Jory asked, and both he and Jon blanched as they had forgotten the captain of guards was even there. Ned would have to bring him up to speed later.

“I went up against Jaime Lannister in the finals. No way in any of the seven hells would Tyrion Lannister ever bet against his brother. They’re closer than Arya and I.” Jon said, certainly.

Ned pinched his nose and sighed “That is not actual proof though, so we are no better than when we sta-”

**_BANG!_ **

****

Both Jory and Ned were taken by surprise as Jon suddenly without warning kicked a random door in. What the hell was he thinking! Whose room was this and what did Ned’s son want with them? There was a shout as Jon strutted into the room, confidence seeping off of him.

“Grand Maester!” Jon said in a fake sounding scandalized voice. “For shame! This _must_ be against your vows, no?”

Ned’s eyes widened as he saw Grand Maester Pycelle standing in his room nearly naked. Judging by the position he was in; the weakness and foolishness of the old man was just an act. Ned doubted even Arya and athletic and spry as she was could bend her body the way this Letcher did.

“M- M- M- My Lord?” Pycelle stammered falling back into his act. The man who had been in King’s Landing since before Ned was even born meaning that he was well versed in how to slime his way out of tricky situations. “I- I assure you this is not what is it looks like-”

“Dancy?” Jon said, cutting off the maester looking directly at the naked whore with orange hair in the corner of the room. Ned could not believe his sons restraint. He was still yet a boy and was looking directly at the pretty girl in the eye, only the eye.

“It’s exactly what it looks like Lord Hand.” She said as she started putting her dress back on. “The maester here actually paid extra so that he could put it in my-”

“ _Thank you, Dancy!”_ Jon said, quickly cutting her off, finally turning red with embarrassment. He flicked her a gold piece and the whore left the room. Jon then turned to the maester. “Tsk, tsk, Maester. Breaking your vows and then interfering with an investigation by the Hand of the King with _lying_?”

“Please My Lord. If I may just explain…” the man said, but Ned was more distracted by his son giving him looks over the feeble old man’s head.

“This is a very serious charge, Grand Maester.” Ned said, turning to his son and Jory.

“What do you think Ser Jon?”

“Well the Sunset Dancer is headed up to Eastwatch by the Sea tomorrow afternoon…” Jon said, and a look of growing horror hit the Maester’s face. “The watch always can use more men. They probably are in need of a maester…”

“No! Please!” He cried, falling to his knees and grabbing Ned’s sleeve. “Please my lord hand!”

Ned shoved him off and looked to Jory. “Jory please escort the Maester to a cell. Jon please talk to the Captain of the Sunset Dancer in the Morning to let him know that they will have an extra passenger.”

The pathetic old man wailed some more as he was led away.

“What the hell was that!” Ned snapped at his son once no one was in ear shot.

“I am sorry father…” Jon said, pensively. The look upon Jon’s face made some of the anger Ned felt disapate but not all of it. “I knew you’d never go along with this if I told you what was going to happen. Honestly, I am surprised you went along with it as much as you did…”

“Jon what…”

“I did was dishonorable, I know.” Jon said, starting to sit on the bed before realizing what had gone down there a few moments ago and think better of it. “But this was for the best. Pycelle was not- is not a good man. If underhanded tactics gets rid of him then so be it. People are better off for it.”

Was what his son was saying true? How had he become so ruthless? Were the decisions he made justified by the outcome?

“Do not forget, if Lord Arryn was murdered then he had a hand in it. If not the poisoning itself, he was the one who withheld medical care from him. He _ordered_ Maester Coleman away.” Jon said, and his face darkened. “Even if none of that were true, he is guilty of much darker crimes. It is just a good thing Mhaegen was able to get me a note to deal with this so soon.”

Ned put the pieces together in his head as he realized. “That girl, the one who you said runs your estate. She is a whore?”

“She _does_ run my estate and she _was_ a whore.” Jon clarified. “She got pregnant and -its not mine- I felt bad for her so I hired her to my estate.”

“How do you know a whore in the first place?” Ned asked, before he realized that he probably I not want to know the answer.

“Lord Royce did not like it, but Jon Arryn used me to speak to the smallfolk during some of his investigations.” Jon said, smiling at the memory of the older man. “They’d much rather speak to a bastard than some uppity lordling. Most of the whores know they can come to me if they are in trouble and I can count on them for favors.”

“Jon Arryn was always wise enough to see when someone could be utilized in ways that most would not have thought of.” Ned said, smiling as well and tucking that nugget of information away for later. “You did truly buy an estate? How?”

“With the money from the tourney I won.” Jon said, “It should be ready in a day or two. I shall like to show you and the girls once it is ready.”

“I would like that as well.” Ned said, “Now let us leave this place. It reeks of sex.”

“I will find Loras first father. I want the offer for Master of Coin to be in any missive that he sends.” Jon said, Ned cocked an eyebrow and Jon raised his hands in surrender. “No more secret plans father. I swear.”

“Very well.” Ned said, patting the boy on his shoulder. He made note to get Robert to speed that legitimization decree up. “I shall see you in the morrow. You don’t want to keep that pretty soulmate of yours waiting.”

Jon rolled his eyes as yet another member of his family was lecturing him on how to conduct himself with his soulmate. “Good night father…” he said, as the two went their separate ways.

~~~

Jon sighed as he trekked up the stairs to the Tower of the Hand. Why did this place have _so. Many. Stairs?_

His estate was actually in order tonight. He swung by the place accidentally waking baby Barra, but it was intact and ready to be used probably tomorrow if he wanted. Next door was doing even better. His investment into Chataya's was making him _a lot_ of money. More money than he anticipated to be honest. Maybe when the time came, he would be able to buy his own keep in the North for him and Alys. Somewhere in between Karhold and Winterfell.

But back to Chataya's; that pussball on legs Meryn Trant had been back. Whenever he shows up the whores all scramble and whoever is unfortunate enough to be the one forced to service him tends to not be able to walk for a few days, and that is if they are lucky. The white cloak has makes them to afraid to stop him. Jon will need to make a plan to get rid of him as well. Pycelle is taken care of, Janos will be tomorrow, Loras wrote to Willas already so Littlefinger will be gone soon enough not to mention Renly and his stupid plan to…

“Hello Lover.” A sultry voice sounded causing Jon’s head to snap up. His mouth went dry as he saw Alys lying on his bed in nigh but a shift.

“My- My lady!” Jon said, finally getting a hold of himself.

“I’ve been waiting for you allllllll night my… dear gods. You reek of sex!” Alys said, causing Jon’s eyes to widen, “Oh don’t give me that look Snow, my brothers all liked to frequent the whore houses aplenty. I know what it smells like.”

“That’s not what… What can I help you with My Lady?” Jon said, glad the light was dim in his room so that his soulmate could not see his blush.

“Well I was here to invoke my marital rights. But seeing as how you alright received your…” Alys began starting to shove passed him but Jon grabbed her by the hips and pulled her close.

“My lady, I assure I did no such thing, I swear it on the old gods and the new.” She looked up at him and just as she was about to protest, he explained, “I was checking on our estate. It is right next to a brothel and many of the girls come to me for help with things.”  
  


“ _Our_ estate?” She asked, with a curious eyebrow not quite succeeding at keeping the smile on her face.

“Aye, our estate.” Jon said, placing a kiss on her lips. The in a jesting tone he added, “Now… you said something about marital rights?”

She groaned into his chest, “Ravage me, Jon Snow. I’ve wanted you to since my father escorted me to the weirwood tree, and I do not plan on waiting any longer.”

Jon smiled and he spun her around, abruptly flopping her backwards onto the bed. He pulled he knees up closer to her chest and asked, “Have you ever heard of the Lord’s Kiss, My Lady?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like a little more ruthless Jon. Let me know what you think in the comments


End file.
